Tempting Trouble
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Piper goes to work at Cole's resturant
1. Chapter 1

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 1

This is an AU. In this story, demons, witches, whitelighters work and

live together, in harmony...sometimes.

Chapter 1

"I don't like this." Prue said.

"We need the money to keep living in our family home." Piper returned.

"They say he's a womanizer."

"And a demon." Phoebe added.

"Look, it's not like I haven't heard all this before, but I need this

job and we need the money."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Piper held up her right and faced Prue. "I promise."

"Leo Wyatt was standing in the bedroom, while his boss, Cole Turner,

got dressed.

"You were right about Liz Carr, she was a leech. She wouldn't leave

me alone. I had to sneak out of my own club just to get away from

her." Cole said.

"Good thing I caught you before you brought her home. You never would

have gotten rid of her."

Cole smiled. He was glad he hired Leo, he was always watching his

boss' back.

You better get downstairs and greet applicants for the waitress job.

Remember, we only need two."

Piper was standing behind a pilar, fixing her dress, wondering why

she let Phoebe pick out her outfit, when Leo made an announcement.

"Ladies, please place your resumes on the table and have a seat, Mr.

Turner will be down in a few minutes." Leo explained.

When Cole came downstairs he couldn't believe how many women were

applying for the job.

"Good morning ladies. As you know, I have two positions open, so

I hoped you applied at other clubs, as well."

When Cole sat down he noticed Piper.

She's so beautiful, he thought to himself.

When Piper saw Cole, she couldn't believe how gorgeous he was, even

though he was a womanizer.

"Okay, Dawn Monroe, please follow me." Cole said as he and Barbara

Joyce, one of his waitresses, went to the other room to

interview the applicant.

"I just know he'll hire me." Jenna Thompson replied.

"No, he'll hire me." Sue Fielding said.

"Ladies, please calm down or I'll throw you both out, without an

interview," Leo scolded.

About 10 minutes later, Dawn, Cole and Barbara walked out.

"I'll be in touch." Cole said.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"Okay, Piper Halliwell, please follow me."

Once they were all seated, Cole read Piper's resume.

"Seems like you only worked in a few places."

"I know my resume is short, but I did have a lot of job titles at

Quake."

"Why did you leave?"

"The owner refused to hire more people. He felt since I was doing all

the jobs, he didn't need any other employees."

"So, he took advantage of you."

"In a way."

Cole was quiet for a moment, trying to rereading the resmue, but he

was distracted. He knew he was going to hire Miss Piper Halliwell,

no matter what, but he had to go through with the interview.

"Okay, Miss Halliwell, you have a lot of experience running a

restaurant, but I need a waitress. Have you ever waited tables?"

"Yes, that's what I was hired for, at Quake."

"And how long did you hold that position, before you took over the

managing the restaurant?"

"Two years."

"Okay, Miss Halliwell, I will be in touch. Have a nice day,"

Cole watched Piper walk out of the door.

"You going to hire her, aren't you?" Leo whispered.

"You bet." Cole answered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 2

This is an AU. In this story, demons, witches, whitelighters work and

live together, in harmony...sometimes.

Chapter 2

When Piper arrived home, her sister's were waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay, Mr. Turner seems like a fair man. It's just that he seemed  
annoyed that my resume was too short, but then he seemed happy about  
my experience in managing a restaurant. We'll just have to wait and  
see."

"Did you tell him you were a witch?" Prue asked.

Piper was puzzled by Prue's question.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, he is a demon."

Piper snmiled and said. "He has all kinds of...people working for  
him. Whitelighters, warlocks, demons and even humans."

Cole was sitting in his office, going over the applicants'  
applications, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"hey boss, Roger Ford is here about the liquior."

"Can you take care of it for me?"

When Leo sighed Cole looked up.

"Ford won't deal with me, he doesn't like Whitelighters."

Cole stood up and handed Leo a small pile of applications.

"Here, pick someone."

"Ford, we need to talk." Cole said when he entered the room.

"Is this about Wyatt?"

"Yes, he's my second in charge. If I'm not here, then he deals with  
everything. I trust him with my life, but if you can't do business  
with him than you can't do business with me."

Ford frowned. "Okay, you made your point."

"Good. Barbara will tell you what we need."

When Cole entered his office, Leo handed him an application.

"Julie DeFerio?"

"Yup, but that's only one waitress, who's the other?"

Cole smiled. "Piper Halliwell, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 3

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 3

This is an AU. In this story, demons, witches, whitelighters work and

live together, in harmony...sometimes.

"Where are you off to?" Prue asked

"I have a couple of interviews lined up."

"Piper, shouldn't you wait? Maybe you got the job at Cole's Place."

"A lot of women applied, what's the chance that he'll hire me?"

"I still think..." Prue started to say when the phone rang.

"Piper! Phone!" Phoebe shouted from the living room.

Cole was sitting at his desk, going over the books, when there was a  
knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey boss, here's last nights receipts." Leo said.

"Thanks. Now I know why I didn't become an accountant. Anything else?"

"Ah...yeah, Frank Williams' father is downstairs, and he won't talk  
to  
anyone, but you."

Cole sighed as he stood up. "I'll be right down to talk to him. When  
the new waitresses come in, have Barbara show them around."

Piper couldn't believe it, he hired her.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I got the job."

Prue just smiled.

"I can't believe he hired me. There were so many other girls there,  
who, I'm sure, were more experienced, than me."

"But didn't you say that he was impressed with your work as a manger  
of Quake?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper, don't analyze it, you got the job."


	4. Chapter 4

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 4

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 4

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

"Look Turner, I don't believe my son is guilty, of anything!"

"My bartender saw him attack one of my waitresses and when she turned  
him down, he threw a glass at the mirror and then he attacked her.  
She was so afraid to go home, alone, that my bouncer had to drive  
her."

"You trust your bartender, a Whitelighter, over a human?" Williams  
sneered.

"I trust Leo over anyone."

"I won't pay for the mirror."

Cole had enough of the man's attitude. Just because he had money,  
didn't mean that his son could get away with everything he did.

Cole smiled. "We'll just let our lawyers take care of everything.  
Have a nice day."

Frank Williams couldn't believe Turner wasn't going to settle.

"Oh, one more thing, Mr. Williams, Jr. is not allowed in my place,  
ever again."

Cole knew the second Piper walked in. He couldn't take his eyes off  
her He desperately wanted to get closer to her, but he had to take  
his time, he didn't want to scare her off.

She's so beautiful, he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs,  
to his office.

Piper noticed Cole the second she entered the door.

He's so good looking, but she knew she shouldn't get involved with  
him. Witches and demons don't mix, ever, she thought as she watched  
Cole walk up the stairs.

"Miss Halliwell?" Leo asked, interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm Leo Wyatt, Mr Turner is busy, so he asked me to greet you.  
Barbara, the head waitress, will help you get settled and show you  
around."

After Piper walked away, Leo sighed. No wonder the boss was so  
attracted to her, she's beautiful.

"Just take care of it Mike!" Cole shouted. Then he slammed the phone  
down.

"Everything okay?" Leo tentively asked.

"No, Williams won't pay for the glass. He doesn't believe his son is  
guilty. He even questioned my belief in you."

"What did you do?"

"I banned his son, forever. Let Peyton know that Frank Williams Jr.  
is not allowed in."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 5

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 5

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

"I'm so nervous." Julie whispered.

"Take a deep breath and you'll be fine." Piper said.

Julie did as Piper instructed and then she smiled.

"Thanks."

Cole was in his office, with his lawyer, Bill Daniels, talking over  
his options concerning Frank William Jr.

"I don't think Williams will pay." Bill said.

"I don't believe this. It's not the matter of the broken mirror that  
concerns me, it's the lack of respect Jr. has for other people's  
property that bothers me."

"Williams doesn't believe his precious son is guilty."

"Then Jr. will never be allowed back in my place, again." Cole  
replied.

"Hey beautiful." Clyde Forbes said, touching Piper's backside.

"Get your hand off me, now." She calmly said.

Clyde smiled. "What's the matter, sweetheart, don't you like me?"

Piper wanted to freeze the room, but she didn't want to bring  
attention to the fact that she was a witch, yet.

"If you don't get your hand off me, you'll be sorry."

Clyde laughed as he stood up.

"What are you going to do?"

"This." Piper said, as she flipped him over her shoulder.

"I want her fired!" Clyde shouted at Leo.

"Barbara, go get Cole, now." Leo said, as he walked to Clyde Forbes  
table.

"Calm down Forbes, Mr. Turner will be down in a minute."

"She attacked me! I want her fired! Now!"

"What's going on?" Cole asked, trying to keep his temper. He never  
really liked Forbes. He was always bothering the waitresses and Cole  
was too stressed to deal with this now.

"I want you to fire her!"

Cole turned to Leo asked what happened.

"I didn't see much, but I did see Piper flip Forbes over her  
shoulder."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Cole turned towards Piper.

"He put his hand on my backside and wouldn't move it when I asked him  
to, so I flipped him. I'm sorry, but I draw the line on some guy  
touching me when I didn't give them permission."

"I agree, she was in her right to flip you."

Clyde grabbed his coat and said. "So, you're taking her word over  
mine?"

Cole smiled. "You bet."


	6. Chapter 6

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 6

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 6

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Even though Piper knew she was in the right, regarding Clyde Forbes,  
she still felt that she should apologize to her boss.

"Excuse me Mr. Wyatt; I need to talk to Mr. Turner. It's important."

"Follow me." Leo said.

Cole was in his office, trying to concentrate on his work, when there  
was a knock on his office door.

"Yes?"

"Piper wishes to speak to you." Leo explained.

Cole smiled. "Send her in."

"He'll see you."

After Leo left, Piper slowly walked to the door. She had practiced  
what she was going to say, but now, her courage had left her.

"What can I do for you, Piper?" Cole asked.

"I…I want to apologize for what I did."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?"

Cole stood up and slowly walked over to Piper, backing her into a  
corner.

"Why apologize. You did nothing wrong." Cole said. Then he kissed the  
top of her head.

"It was wrong of me to flip Clyde Forbes. I should have reasoned with  
him, first."

"I don't think you were wrong."

Piper was surprised. "You don't?"

"No, you're a beautiful woman and you have every right to decide who  
touches you and who doesn't."

"But…but I lost you a customer."

Cole leaned closer and whispered, "I don't mind." Then he started  
kissing her neck and shoulders.

Piper was finding it hard to concentrate while Cole kissed her. She  
wanted to get her thoughts and feelings out, in the open, but she  
also loved what he was doing to her.

"What…what are you doing?" she nervously asked.

"Kissing you."

"You really shouldn't." she whispered, but did nothing to stop him.

"Hmmm."

"You…I…please stop, I can't think."

"Don't think, feel."

Piper pressed her hands on Cole's chest. "We can't, I can't." Then  
she ran out of the office.

Cole smiled as he watched her leave.

"Well, it seems I make her nervous."


	7. Chapter 7

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 7

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 7

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Over the next week, Piper tired to avoid Cole as much as possible,  
but it seemed that he was always around, watching her.

"Darn, it seems like he's spending more time in the restaurant than  
in his office." She muttered to herself.

It wasn't that Piper didn't enjoy his kisses, she did, too much. It  
was just the whole witch/demon thing. Even though they were on  
friendlier terms, since The Source was vanquished, there were still a  
few renegade demons killing witches.

Cole was in his office, trying to work, but he wasn't getting very  
far. He couldn't get Piper out of his mind. He wanted to talk to her,  
tell her how he felt, hell, he wanted to do more than talk, but he  
promised himself he'd take it slow.

A half hour later, he pushed the papers away and decided to take a  
shower.

"Leo, do we accept personnel checks?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but the boss has to sign the back of the check. Bring along  
their ID so he can verify it's the same person."

"Well, there goes my plan to avoid Cole." She muttered as she took  
the elevator to Cole's office.

Cole had just stepped out of the shower, when Piper walked through  
the door.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, turning red.

Cole smiled as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Okay, I'm decent, you can turn around."

"I need you to okay this check." She said, handing Cole the check and  
the piece of ID.

Cole made sure he touched her hand when he handed her the check and  
ID back.

"Well, I'll just get out of your way so you can finish dressing." She  
nervously said, as she pressed the closed door button in the  
elevator.

Cole smiled as he closed his office door. "I'm wearing her down. Soon  
she won't turn me away."


	8. Chapter 8

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 8

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 8

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

After seeing Cole, naked, Piper tried extra hard to avoid him. She  
was never alone with him and made sure she was very busy so he  
wouldn't try to talk to her. Even though she really wanted to spend  
time with Cole, she knew it would be impossible. She was a witch and  
he is a demon. She felt he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't take  
that chance.

"But he does have a great body." She whispered.

Cole was standing behind the bar, watching Piper when he noticed  
Julie Smith walk in.

"Damn! Not her, not now." He whispered.

"What's wrong, boss?" Leo asked.

"Julie's here."

"Cole! I never thought I'd run into you, in here."

"It is my restaurant. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight. I can make us a  
nice romantic dinner then we can spend the rest of the night getting  
to know each other, again."

Cole had no intention sleeping with Julie, much less have dinner with  
her, but he had to let her down easily, Julie doesn't like not  
getting her way.

"Sorry, I can't make it. I have some work to do, after closing."

"You can put your work off, till tomorrow or have one of your  
servants do it for you. I really want to see you, tonight."

"First of all, their not my servants, they work for me, and secondly,  
it's my club so I do all the paperwork. The answer is no."

"Then I'll guess I'll stay for dinner. Please seat me by the bar."

Cole snapped his fingers at George and then walked away.

Piper watched Cole and the woman, hoping Cole wouldn't go with her.  
Piper knew she had no right to feel that way, but Julie wasn't his  
type. She seemed like a selfish, self-centered woman, used to getting  
her own way.

Cole felt Piper watching him with Julie. He hoped she didn't get the  
idea that he was interested in Julie.

"Piper, Can you stay for a while, after closing? I'd like a word  
with you." He asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah, sure."

Julie watched Cole talk to the brunette. What was she to Cole? A new  
love?

"We'll just have to put an end to that." She whispered.

A half hour later, Julie saw her chance to screw her rival up. Piper  
was carrying a tray, filled with dirty dishes, to the kitchen, so  
Julie stuck her foot out, so Piper would trip and fall.

When Piper went past Julie she felt Julie stick her foot out. Before  
Piper hit the floor, she froze the room. Then she grabbed the tray  
from mid air and continued to the kitchen. Once she was in the  
kitchen, she unfroze the room.

Julie was shocked when she looked down.

"What happened?" she asked.

Piper just smiled as watching Julie try to make sense of what  
happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 9

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 9

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

"Who is she?" Piper asked Leo.

"Julie Smith. Her father is one of the richest men in the world."

"They seem pretty close." Piper said, watching Cole and Julie.

"You like him." Leo said.

"No."

Leo just smiled.

"I'll admit he's a good looking guy, but I don't like him, in that  
way."

"Not yet."

"Why can't you come over tonight? I'll ask Chef Louie to cook us a  
nice dinner and then… who knows."

Cole pried Julie's hand off his and stood up. "I told you I have a  
lot of work to do so stop pestering me. Good night, Julie."

"Well, if I can't have you, than she can't either." Julie whispered  
as she watched Piper serve the people at the table next to hers.

As Piper walked past her table, Julie grabbed her arm.

"You can't have him, he's mine."

"Who?"

"Cole Turner is mine, so don't make any moves on him, or else.  
Besides, he likes blondes."

Piper was getting tired of Julie's antics, so she smiled and  
whispered. "How would you know, you only had one date."

Julie was so upset that she grabbed her coat and practically ran out  
the door.

Leo smiled as he watched Julie leave. He wondered what Piper said to  
make Julie leave in such a hurry.


	10. Chapter 10

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 10

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 10

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Piper was getting nervous as closing time loomed near.

"Maybe I can sneak out and won't have to face him till tomorrow."

Cole smiled as he watched Piper inch closer to the door. Maybe he  
should let her go, but he wanted to spend some time with her, alone.  
It was so hard to steal some time, with her, when the restaurant was  
open. Everybody trying to get his attention, needing his help with  
something.

Cole walked over to Piper and whispered in her ear. "Ready for our  
talk?"

"I really should get home; my sisters' are expecting me. Maybe we can  
talk tomorrow?"

"Why don't you call them and tell them that you'll be late." He said,  
handing her the phone.

Piper sighed. There was no getting away.

Piper took the phone and dialed her home phone number. She knew her  
sisters' weren't home so she talked to the answering machine, acting  
like she was talking to Prue or Phoebe.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't wait up."

"Are you nervous?" Cole asked, hanging up the phone.

"Is there any reason I should be?" Piper asked, slowly backing up  
till she felt the wall at her back.

Cole placed his hands on the wall, trapping her. "No."

Piper closed her eyes as Cole started kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Yo…you really shouldn't do that."

"Why?" he asked in between kisses.

"Because, I'm a wi… your employee. Besides what would your girlfriend  
say?"

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"That woman that was here today; the one you were talking to. She  
warned me that you belong to her and to stay away."

Piper sighed as Cole ran his finger along her palm. "I may be  
considered a playboy, but when I'm involved with someone I don't play  
around behind her back."

Piper smiled. "I knew she was lying."

Cole pulled her close and they shared a long, wet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 11

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 11

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Piper slowly opened the front door so she wouldn't wake her sisters.

"It's about time you got home. We were worried about you."

"Damn it, Prue! You scared me half to death!"

"You're home rather late, aren't you?"

"I'm tired, so we'll talk in the morning. Good night."

"Sit down Piper, we'll talk now."

"Is Cole Turner just as hot up close as he seems from a distance?"

"Phoebe!"

"Well, I want to know."

"Piper, please tell me you haven't used your magic." Prue said. "We  
have to be careful."

"Well…"

"Piper! You didn't!"

Piper told them what happened with Julie.

"… so, as you can see, I had no choice."

"Damn it, you do know that not all demons can be frozen."

Piper sighed. She was tired, all she wanted to do is go to sleep and  
dream about that kiss. It was one of the best kisses she ever  
experienced.

"Piper? Are you with us?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You were daydreaming. Anyone we know?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Look, I promise to be more careful, now can I go to sleep?"

"Sure, we'll talk tomorrow." Prue said, as she and Phoebe watched  
Piper go up the stairs, to her room.

"There's something she's not telling us." Prue said. "Piper and I  
used to be able to talk about anything."

"Give her time; I'm sure she'll tell us." Phoebe said.

Cole smiled. He couldn't believe he fast he fell for Piper so fast.  
He hoped she didn't hurt him, like Dawn.

Dawn. He hadn't thought about her in a long time. His mom loved Dawn.  
She felt that Cole and Dawn were made for each other and she couldn't  
wait for them to get married and give her grandchildren. That dream  
ended when Cole found Dawn in bed with another demon. Dawn had the  
nerve to laugh. She felt victorious, having sex, in their bed, with  
another man. Cole left the next day.

"And I never looked back."

Little did Cole know, but Dawn was planning a comeback. To reclaim  
what she lost; to reclaim Cole.

Well, now that Cole & Piper overcame that problem, life throws them  
another. And her name is Dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 12

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 12

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Piper felt a little guilty that she left without talking to her  
sisters. But she wasn't ready to tell them how she felt about Cole or  
their kisses. She wanted to keep them to herself, for a little while  
longer.

"Now I just need to find the perfect dress to knock Cole's socks off."

Cole had just gotten out of the shower when Dawn shimmered in.

"Hello Cole."

"Damn it, Dawn! Don't you know how to knock!" he exclaimed.

Why should I knock when you're my husband?"

"I'm not your husband. I left you three years ago and filed for a  
divorce."

"Demon marriages are forever." She purred.

"Not anymore. Once demons, warlocks and other magical beings became  
legal, all the human laws applied to us. So, we're divorced. Now  
leave. I don't want to see you, ever again."

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your wife."

"Get out!" Cole shouted.

Dawn smiled as she shimmered away.

Cole couldn't believe her gall. Coming back here and claiming that  
they were still married.

"She won't get away with it!"

"Wow Piper, you look hot. Anyone I know?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled back. "As if you didn't know. Is he upstairs?"

"Yep, go right on up."

Cole was sitting behind his desk, trying to concentrate on the bills,  
when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it! I told you to leave…" Cole started to say, when he opened  
the door, to Piper.

Piper, I'm sorry, I thought you were Da…someone else."

"Who?"

Cole sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew he should  
tell Piper about Dawn, but he was afraid. What if she hated him,  
forever? He couldn't deal if she turned away from him.

"Come here, we need to talk." He said, taking her hand.

"I don't like the sound of that."

Cole sat down and pulled Piper onto his lap.

"Please let me tell you everything, before you make up your mind,  
about me; about us."

"Okay, I promise."

Piper listened as Cole told her about his mother, Dawn, their  
marriage and her betrayal.

"Now she seems to think that we're still married. I even sent her a  
copy of the divorce papers. But she told me that demons marry  
forever. So, are you going to run away?"

Piper stood up, took his hand, and pulled him up.

"Cole, there's something I need to tell you. I'm a witch. I used to  
vanquish demons, warlocks and such. Although, I wouldn't have had the  
heart to vanquish you, I would have defiantly vanquished Dawn."

Cole smiled, pulling her close.

"I do advise you to be careful. She's not mean, but she's used to  
getting her own way. Promise me you won't believe anything she says,"

"I promise. Now, what do you think of my dress? I spent over two  
hours picking it out."

"Wow! It's great! I love it!"

"Now that's the reaction I was hoping for."

Piper put her arms around Cole and kissed him.

Little did they know that Dawn was watching them.


	13. Chapter 13

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 13

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 13

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Cole was sitting in his office, going over the bills, when Leo  
knocked on the open door.

"What's up?" Cole asked.

"Here are the credit card receipts for last night."

"Thanks. Hey Leo, you know San Francisco; where can a guy take his  
date that's classy and quiet?"

Leo smiled. "Besides Cole's Place?"

Cole nodded.

"There's The Nook; it's small but nice."

"Sounds good. Can you book me a table for two, for tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing, boss."

Piper was in the kitchen, washing her breakfast dishes, when Prue and  
Phoebe walked in.

"Good morning."

"We were supposed to have our talk yesterday." Prue stated.

"I know."

"Then why did you run?" Phoebe asked.

Piper sighed, knowing it was time to tell them, about Cole.

"It's like this; I'm in..."

"Hold that thought." Prue said when the doorbell rang.

"Dan Gordon? I thought you moved to Colorado." Prue said, when she  
opened the door.

"I did, but now I'm back. Is Piper around?"

"Come on, she's in the kitchen."

When Piper saw Dan, she froze. What was he doing back here when she  
finally got her life back in order?


	14. Chapter 14

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 14

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 14

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I'm moving back. Can we talk, privately?"

"Sure." Piper said, leading Dan into the living room.

"It's great to be back. I missed you, missed us…"

"Dan, I'm involved with someone. He means everything to me."

Dan smiled. "That's great; I'm involved with someone too. Her name is  
Judy. We're engaged."

Piper hugged Dan. She was relived that he wasn't coming back, for  
her.

"That's great. Congratulations."

After Dan left, Piper quietly walked back into the kitchen, hoping  
that Prue and Phoebe forgot what they were talking about, before  
Dan's visit.

"So, who is he?" Prue asked.

"Cole Turner."

"Your boss? Way to go!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Phoebe!"

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us? Does he feel the same?"

"I don't know; it just never felt like the right time. It happened so  
fast."

"I can't believe you're involved with a demon. Good thing he doesn't  
know that you're a witch."

Piper sighed as she looked into her older sister's eyes. "He does  
know."

"Damn it Piper! He's a demon!"

"He won't hurt us!" Piper shouted. Then she ran out of the kitchen.

"You were too hard on her."

"Phoebe, he's a demon and we're witches, don't you know what that  
means?"

"Yeah Prue, I do, but we never met him. I think we should reserve our  
opinion till we see what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 15

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 15

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Piper couldn't believe how mean Prue was being. She doesn't even know  
Cole and she's passing judgment on him.

"I have to show her that Cole won't hurt us." She whispered to  
herself.

Leo was standing behind the bar when Piper walked in. He could tell  
something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" he asked Piper

"No, I had a fight with my sister, Prue."

"Well the boss isn't here, so why don't you keep me company while you  
wait for him."

"Thanks Leo."

"Where is she?" Prue asked Phoebe, after they searched the house for  
their sister.

Phoebe smiled and said. "You know how Piper is; I'll bet she went to  
see her boss."

"I still think she was irresponsible telling a demon that she's a  
witch."

"I'm sure she had a good reason why she told him."

"Then why did she tell us?"

Phoebe sighed. "Because you wouldn't let her."

Leo noticed Cole the minute he walked into Cole's Place. He wanted to  
let the boss know that Piper was upset and that she was waiting for  
him.

"Why don't you fix your face before the boss arrives?" Leo suggested.

After Piper walked up the stairs, Leo approached Cole.

"You need to speak to Piper, She's upset and she needs you."

When Cole walked into his office, he noticed Piper sitting on the  
couch.

"Hi honey, looks like you need to talk."

But all Piper did was cry.

"Ah, it can't be that bad. I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

"It's Prue, she doesn't believe you won't hurt us. She's mad that I  
told you that I'm a witch."

Cole sighed. He hated that Piper was in trouble because of him.

I have to make this right, he said to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 16

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 16

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

"What was the fight about?" Cole asked.

"Prue was angry that I told you that we're witches. She believes that  
you'll try to kill us."

Cole smiled. "Now why would I try to kill you when all I want to do  
is kiss you?"

"You mean like this?" Piper said, wrapping her arms around Cole's  
neck and kissing him.

"But Prue, you can't just storm into the man's place of business and  
demand things. It's not done that way." Phoebe said.

"Just watch me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked us out; after he laughs at us."

Leo was standing behind the bar when Prue stormed over.

"I want to speak to the owner! Call him down, now!"

Leo smiled as he obeyed Prue's orders.

"Boss, there's a young woman her to speak to you. She's waiting by  
the bar."

Prue was surprised to see her sister with Cole. She needed to end  
this, now.

"Come on Piper, we're going home."

"Look, why don't we sit a quiet table and talk." Cole suggested.

"No, no sister of mine is going to date a demon. Come on Piper, we're  
going home. And I suggest that you hire a new waitress, Mr. Turner  
because my sister quit."

"Look, I'm not a renegade demon, I don't kill humans for fun or at  
all. I'm just a businessman, trying to make a profit on his place.  
And I have no intention on hurting Piper, I care for her."

"Come on Prue, let's sit down and talk." Piper said.

"Yeah come on Prue, it won't hurt to talk." Phoebe said.

"Look, I know that you're worried, but I don't kill humans. In fact  
I'm only half demon. And I'm registered with the state. Renegade  
demons aren't registered. I have no desire to hurt Piper or anyone  
else. I'm a law-abiding citizen just trying to run a place of  
business. Heck, I even have a Whitelighter working for me. Leo's my  
right-hand man. I trust him like a brother. So please give me a  
chance."

Prue looked into Cole's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, but if anything happens to Piper then I'll have your head;  
Understood?"

Cole nodded his head as Piper placed her hand on his knee.


	17. Chapter 17

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 17

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 17

All important info is in the first 3 chapters.

Cole was behind the bar, helping Leo with the drinks, when Dan walked  
in.

"Piper! I didn't know you worked here!" Dan exclaimed.

"I just started a few weeks ago. It's a good job; nice people to work  
for and with. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Judy here. I can't wait for you to meet her; I know  
you'll love her."

Piper smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."

Cole was watching Piper and the stranger, closely. He didn't care for  
the guy. He seemed too friendly with Piper.

Leo was watching Cole; he knew that the boss was getting upset the  
more time Piper spent with the guy.

"I wonder who he is." Leo said.

"Me too" Cole said.

Piper was standing by the bar when Cole approached her.

"So, who's the guy?"

Piper smiled. "He's an old friend."

"How old?" Cole asked.

Dan used to live next door to us. We were an item for quite a while.  
Then he got a better job and moved away. Took me a long time to get  
over him."

"So, when is he leaving?"

"Cole! Sometimes you can be so rude!"

"Damn it." Cole whispered as he watched Piper stalk away. "Now I made  
her mad."

Piper couldn't believe Cole's attitude. "He has no right to get mad!  
I didn't get mad when he told me about his ex-wife, Dawn!"

He's upset." Leo said.

"Why? I'm not getting back together with Dan."

"I know, but Cole's not used to being jealous. It's a new feeling for  
him."

Piper thought about what Leo said and she realized he was right.  
She'll just explain, to Cole, that Dan is engaged. She was sure he'd  
understand.

Cole was in his office when Piper knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, can we talk?"

"About what? About how you're throwing yourself at an old boyfriend?!"

Piper didn't want to argue, but Cole needed to understand that she  
has a past as well as he does.

"Look Cole..."

"I don't want to talk; why don't you ask Dave!"

"It's Dan." She whispered.

"Whatever!"

"Don't be mad at me because you can't handle the fact that I had a  
life before you!"

"Piper…" Cole started to say.

"No, now I don't want to hear it! Call me when you're ready to talk,  
and maybe, I'll listen!" Piper shouted, and then she stalked out of  
his office, slamming the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 18

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 18

Piper was so angry that she slammed the door when she walked into her  
house.

"I can't believe how… how… stupid men can be!"

""Piper? Are you okay?" Prue asked when she and Phoebe ran into the  
room.

"No, I'm not okay. Cole and I had a fight."

"Aww honey, I'm sorry." Phoebe said, hugging her sister.

"So am I, but its better that you break up with him now, instead of  
later."

"Ah Prue…"

"I mean he is a demon and you're a witch, I don't know how long you  
expect the relationship to last."

"Prue…"

"You'll feel better after you get back out there and find another  
guy; a human guy."

"Prue!"

"What's the matter?"

Piper sighed. "We didn't break up we just had a fight."

After Piper stormed out of his office, Cole went to talk to Leo.

"What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You're jealous. You expected Piper to understand about Dawn…"

"And she did." Cole interrupted.

"Yes, she did, but she expected the same consideration from you."

Cole buried his head in his arms. He knew Leo was right. He handled  
the situation all wrong.

"You're jealous. Now you need to go and talk to Piper; tell her how  
you feel." Leo said.

"How do I feel?"

Leo smiled. "You love her. Now go talk to her."

Cole smiled. "Thanks Leo, I don't know what I'd do without you."

The sisters were sitting in kitchen, talking.

"Look Piper, I think you should make a clean break with Mr. Turner.  
He'll only hurt you."

"I can't, I love him."

Prue shook her head as Phoebe gushed.

"Ohh honey, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Phoebe, she needs…" Prue started to say when the doorbell rang.

Cole was glad that he had the good sense to buy flowers. He hoped  
piper liked roses.

"Oh, it's you." Prue said when she opened the door.

"Is Piper home?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll get her for you."

"Who was at the door?" Piper asked when Prue walked back into the  
kitchen.

"It's your boss. He wants to talk to you. Let him down easy Piper;  
remember he's still a demon."

Piper gave Prue a look as she walked into the living room.

"Hi. Here, these are for you. I hope you like roses."

Piper smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Look Piper, I was stupid and I'm sorry. I don't know why I hurt you."

"You were jealous."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that I'm so used to women throwing  
themselves at me, but you're different. Instead of you chasing me, I  
chased you. And I loved every second of it."

Piper smiled as she put her hand on Cole's knee. "So did I. But Cole,  
I want to be with you, Dan's the past and I don't care about him  
anymore, so please try to control your jealousy."

Cole kissed her nose. "I promise. So, are we okay?"

Piper kissed Cole and then said. "You bet."

Prue stood by the kitchen door, shaking her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 18

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 18

Dawn was sitting in her bedroom, looking at a picture of Cole "Don't  
worry darling, I'll get you back."

"Just make sure that you ruin his relationship with the other woman  
in the process."

"Yes mother."

Dawn hated how ambitious her mother was. Dawn remembered how she  
couldn't stop bragging that Belthazor, The Source's right hand man,  
was her son-in-law. Dawn did want Cole back, but not for the same  
reasons as her mother. She still loved Cole, and wanted them to give  
marriage another shot.

Cole was sitting in his office, going over the books, when Piper  
walked in. She walked behind him and started to give him a massage.

"You're so tense; you need to get out of the office and soon."

"I have too much work to do."

"Come on, you need a break."

Cole smiled. "Where should I go?"

"With me; I'm taking you out, for lunch."

Cole stood up and took Piper's hand. "I know just the place."

Prue was sitting in the kitchen when Phoebe strolled into the room.

"Phoebe, we have to break them up. This relationship is not right.  
He's a…"

"Demon and she's a witch; yeah, I know. But I don't feel right about  
this. She's happy, Prue.

"But Phoeebs, he'll hurt her, I know he will."

"Remember Prue, Dan wasn't a demon and he hurt her."

Prue nodded her head as she watched Phoebe walk out of the kitchen.  
She knew Phoebe was right, but she also knew how she felt.

"Demons are mean and they kill innocent people. I have to go with my  
instincts and break them apart. Piper will thank me, eventually." She  
whispered to an empty room.

"This is a nice quiet place." Piper said, looking around the  
restaurant.

"That's why I picked it."

Piper laid her hand on Cole's and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm happy. That was a happy sigh."

He leaned close and kissed her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over, to my place, for dinner,  
tonight. I'll make us some shrimp scampi."

Piper was surprised. "You cook?"

"I haven't been in the kitchen as much as I want to, but yeah, I  
cook. So, how about it?"

"Sounds great, but our next dinner will be at my house. I'll cook you  
a nice roast chicken, with stuffing and mashed potatoes."

"You're on."


	20. Chapter 20

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 20

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 20

"But Piper, I was going to make us a nice dinner, just the three of  
us."

"I'm sorry Prue, but Cole's making me dinner."

Prue was surprised. "He can cook?"

"He does own a restaurant." Piper said, as she ran up the stairs.

"But I wanted us to talk. We need to talk."

"Look Prue, I'm having dinner with Cole. We can talk another night.  
How about tomorrow?"

"Fine." Prue sighed.

Dawn, who was hiding in the closet, smiled. Maybe she could get the  
sister to help her.

"Good night Prue."

After Piper left, Dawn came out of her hiding place. "Maybe I can  
help you."

"Who are you?" Prue suspiciously asked.

"I'm Dawn Turner, Cole Turner's wife."

"His wife! He's married! I have to tell Piper, now!"

"Wait, please listen. Cole and I were married, but he divorced me  
when I cheated on him. I was wrong and I want him back. So, I help  
you and you help me and we all get what we want."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I have a question. Why did you cheat on  
him if you love him?"

"I was stupid. See, demons mate for life. So, even though I cheated I  
knew Cole wouldn't divorce me. Little did I know that he was applying  
for a license to live with humans. So when he was legal, he filed for  
divorce."

Prue felt that Dawn was no real threat. "I think we can help each  
other."

Piper was nervous when she rang the bell to Cole's apartment. They  
never have been alone, really alone before. She knew that Cole was  
ready for the next step in their relationship, but she wasn't sure if  
she was. She was very attracted to him, so she decided if tonight was  
the night then it will happen.

You look beautiful." Cole said when he opened the door.

Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself. Nice apartment." She said, as  
she walked in.

"Thanks, it's a little small but it has a big kitchen. That's what  
appealed to me."

"How long have you lived here?"

"About two years. When I first moved in, I used to cook all the time,  
but then work got too hectic. All the paperwork can make a guy lose  
his mind."

Piper wrapped her arms around Cole's waist. "Poor baby."

Cole smiled. "Come on, let's eat."

When Phoebe came home she was surprised to find Prue in a good mood.

"Wow, what a change. What happened to change your mood?"

"I met someone who will help us."

Phoebe was confused. "Help us with what?"

"Break up Piper and Cole, of course."


	21. Chapter 21

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 21

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 21

Chapter: 21  
Rating: PG-13  
Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 21

"I can't believe you're going to hurt Piper. Why?"

"He's a demon; we can't have a demon courting a Charmed One." Prue  
answered.

"I don't want any part of this." Phoebe stated.

"That was a great dinner, Cole. Thank you."

"I'm glad I haven't lost my touch." He said, holding out his hand to  
her.

"What about the dishes?" she nervously asked.

"Later, I just want to dance."

"But there's no music." Piper whispered.

Cole smiled. "Listen with your heart, not your ears."

Dawn was sitting in her room when her mother barged in.

"What is happening with the husband situation? You haven't given up,  
have you?"

"No mother, I just needed a little help and a fool-proof plan. By the  
end of the month Cole will be back where he belongs, with me."

"I knew you can do it."

Dawn watched as her mother walked out the door. "I just hope you  
don't try to get Cole to introduce you to his single demon friends,  
again."

"Cole, I was wondering, if, maybe, I can work in the kitchen. At  
least one day a week. So, what do you think?"

Cole wanted Piper to spend the night, but he wasn't going to push.  
Maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe she needed more time.

"So, what do you think?" Piper repeated.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"What's the matter?" she asked, taking his hand.

It's now or never, he thought to himself. "Piper, I'm crazy about  
you, even more than I was about Dawn."

"You're ex-wife."

"Yes, but I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you, I'm not."

It finally dawned on Piper what Cole was trying to ask her. She  
slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Cole smiled as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 22

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 22

When they reached Cole's bedroom he gently set her down and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you want to be with me."

Piper smiled as she slowly started to unbutton Cole's shirt.

Cole gently kissed her forehead and then said. "I don't want to rush  
you, if you'd rather wait, that's…"

Piper put her hand over Cole's mouth and smiled. "You didn't have a  
problem making moves before we started seeing each other."

Cole removed her dress and couldn't believe it; she was wearing a  
black lace teddy. She looked gorgeous. He pulled her close and  
started to kiss her neck.

"You're driving me crazy." Piper whispered.

"We can't have that; we have a long night ahead of us."

"Enough talking." She said; pulling Cole's head close for a kiss.

Dawn was sitting in her room, writing a spell to attract Cole, when  
she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"No! He can't do this to me! She can't have him!" she exclaimed as  
she shimmered to the Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe was in the kitchen, making tea, when Dawn shimmered.

"Demon! Help Prue! A demon is in the kitchen!" she yelled.

When Prue noticed that Phoebe was about to kick Dawn, she  
yelled. "Phoebe Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Phoebe looked at her big sister in amazement. "Why not?"

"She's going to help us."

Phoebe crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at Dawn and  
then at Prue. "I'm not helping you hurt Piper."

Cole was driving Piper crazy. She never felt this way about any of  
the other guys she went out with.

"You must have me under your spell." She whispered. "I never felt so  
safe with any other guy."

Cole smiled. "I aim to please."

"You have pleased, very well." She said, flipping them so she was on  
top.

"A woman not afraid to be on top, I like that." He said.

Piper leaned down and gently bit his neck.

"I need to be inside of you, right now." He groaned.

Piper smiled and said, "Now I aim to please."

Cole smiled as he flipped Piper onto her back.

"I thought you liked the woman on top."

"I do, but sometimes, I like being on top."

Piper moaned as Cole entered her. "Less talk; more action."

"Yes, ma'am."

Cole and Piper reached their goal at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 23

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 23

After Phoebe left, Prue and Dawn sat down, to talk.

"We have to do something! He can't do this to me!" Dawn cried.

Prue was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"They had sex. I felt it, in my heart. So, what's the plan?"

"We could make a love potion to make him fall back in love with you."

"Sounds good; call me when you're ready." Dawn said, and then she  
shimmered away.

"Is she gone?" Phoebe asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes, now all we need is a potion to get rid of them both."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not helping Dawn get back with her ex-husband; I plan to  
vanquish them both."

"You can't do that! That's murder!"

"How is that murder, Phoebe? He's a demon and he deserves to be  
vanquished."

"Prue, he's a registered demon. If he gets vanquished there could be  
an investigation."

Prue smiled. "Not if no one knows about it."

"I want no part of this!" Phoebe exclaimed as she stalked out of the  
kitchen.

When Cole woke up the next morning, he noticed she was still sleeping.

"She's so beautiful." he whispered, as he lowered his head to kiss  
her.

"Good morning." Piper said, stretching.

"How do you feel?"

"Great." She said, pulling his head down for another kiss.

"You know, we do have some free time, before we have to be at work."

Piper moaned as Cole alternated between kissing and biting her neck.

"You're driving me crazy. Please…"

"Please what?"

"You know what." She replied.

"Say it."

"I need you inside me, now." She moaned.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"


	24. Chapter 24

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 24

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 24

Phoebe couldn't believe Prue was even considering vanquishing a  
registered demon. They could get into a lot of trouble.

"I need to talk to Piper, tell her what Prue is planning murder. But  
if I tell Piper, she'll be hurt and angry. What should I do?"

"Phoebe, I'm going to the store. We're out of ginger root and I need  
it for the vanquishing potion."

Once Prue was gone, Phoebe grabbed her coat and headed for Cole's  
Place.

Leo was standing behind the bar when Phoebe walked in.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my sister, Piper. Is she here?"

"Yep, they just arrived. Would you like me to call her for you?"

"Yes…no…I don't know."

"You seem to have much on your mind, maybe I can help."

When Phoebe looked into Leo's eyes, she found compassion and trust.  
Maybe he can help her.

"I want to do the right thing, but no matter what I do one sister  
will be hurt."

Leo put his hand on hers and said. "Let me help."

After Phoebe told him about Dawn's visit and Prue's plan to vanquish  
both Dawn and Cole, Leo understood her pain and anguish.

"When Cole was married to Dawn he wanted both of them to become  
registered demons, but that plan blew up in his face."

"What happened?"

"He caught her in bed with another demon. He was hurt. When Dawn was  
out of the house, he packed his clothes and moved out. After he  
became a registered demon, he filed for divorce."

"Why didn't he divorce her when he found her with the other man?"

"Demon's mate forever; divorce is not an option. Even if they're  
unhappy they either stay together or one kills the other one."

"That's awful."

"Even after he divorced Dawn, he still unhappy, till he met your  
sister. Piper made him happy, again. Please think about all I told  
you before you make a decision."

Phoebe could see that Leo was right. Piper's been happy too. How  
could she let Prue destroy Piper's happiness?

"Thank you, Leo, you've been a great help. Can you call my sister  
down now; I'm ready to talk to her."

Leo smiled. "I knew you'd do the right thing."


	25. Chapter 25

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 25

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 25

"I really need to get downstairs." Piper said, standing in-between  
Cole's legs.

"Don't worry; you won't get in trouble with the boss."

"Very funny."

Just as Cole leaned closer to Piper, for a kiss, the intercom buzzed.

"What's up, Leo?" Cole asked.

"Piper's sister is here."

"I'll be right down."

Phoebe was pacing the length of the bar, wring her hands. She was  
worried about what she was going to say, to Piper.

""It will be fine, I promise." Leo assured her.

"How do I tell Piper that Prue wants to vanquish her boyfriend?"

"Very carefully."

Piper was surprised to see Phoebe. She doubted it was another demon  
attack, since most demons were registered. The Charmed Ones haven't  
had much demon vanquishing in a months.

"What's wrong Phoebe? Don't tell it's a demon problem." She  
whispered as she led her sister to the back of the restaurant.

"No, it's not a demon, but we do have a problem."

Piper didn't like the look on her sister's face.

"Why isn't Prue here? What's going on?"

Phoebe took a deep breath and started. "Piper, this is hard for me to  
say, so please bear with me."

After Piper nodded her head Phoebe continued.

"Cole's ex-wife came to see us; she wants our help in getting Cole  
back."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"I agree, but Prue doesn't like him. She believes Cole will hurt you  
or kill us all. After all, we are The Charmed Ones."

"He wouldn't hurt or kill me; he's not a renegade demon. He loves me."

"Piper, I don't want to work with Dawn, but Prue told her yes."

"What? She can't."

"That's not all; Prue lied to Dawn. She doesn't want to help her; she  
wants to vanquish Dawn…and Cole.

Piper couldn't believe it. How Prue could hurt her? Think so little  
of Piper's feelings?

"Why?" Piper whispered.

Phoebe knew her sister would take the news hard, but this was too  
much.

"She doesn't want you with a demon." Phoebe said, holding Piper as  
she cried.

"Thank you for telling me, but I can't let her vanquish Cole. I'll  
have to come up with a protection spell and potion of my own. I love  
Cole and I can't live without him. Miss Prue Halliwell will just have  
to accept that or else."

Phoebe knew better than to question her sister; Piper may be sweet  
and kind, but watch out if you make her mad.

Cole noticed a change in Piper after her sister left. He needed to  
find out what was bothering her and try to make it right.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I…I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our dinner. I have a bad  
headache. "

"Would a couple of aspirin help?"

"No, when I get these headaches all I need is to sleep. I'm sorry."

Cole kissed Piper on the forehead. "I hate to see you in pain. Go  
home and I'll see you in the morning."

Piper hugged Cole tightly and whispered. "I love you."

Cole smiled as he watched Piper walk out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 26

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 26

When Piper arrived home, she sat in the car, trying to calm down. She  
didn't want to alert Prue that she knew what her plans were. And she  
didn't want to get Phoebe in trouble.

"Hey Piper, is everything okay?" Prue asked.

"Everything is fine."

"I was worried when you didn't come home last night."

"I was safe, I was with Cole."

"Now Piper…"

"Don't start Prue, we're never going to see eye-to-eye on Cole so  
let's not get into in. Goodnight."

Prue sighed as she followed her sister up the stairs. She had to make  
Piper understand demons are evil and given the chance, will kill.

"I don't know why you're fighting me on this; we vanquish demons and  
Turner's a demon, so we have to vanquish him."

"Look Prue, I love Cole, so if you hurt him, I will never forgive  
you." Piper said. Then she closed the door in her sister's face.

"Goodness, Piper's really angry. I wonder what I can do to make it up  
to her."

"Easy, leave Cole Turner alone." Phoebe said, walking towards her  
bedroom

Later that night:  
After Piper was sure her sisters were asleep, she sneaked up to the  
attic to make a protection potion, for Cole.

"Let's see." She whispered as she thumbed through the Book of Shadows.

"You should choose a simple potion; one that doesn't have too many  
ingredients." Phoebe said.

"Okay, this one sounds very simple."

One hour later:  
"It's done." Piper said.

"Now all you have to do is pour it into Cole's drink and say the  
spell. But you'll have to freeze him first."

Piper hugged Phoebe close. "Thanks for helping me."

After Phoebe softly closed the attic door, she glanced at Prue's  
bedroom.

"Good thing these doors are thick in this house."

Once Piper was alone, in her room, she wrote the spell.

"Be he far or be he near  
Help me save the one who's dear."

"Not a very long spell, but it will work with the potion." Piper  
said, slipping the spell and potion into her bag.


	27. Chapter 27

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 27

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 27

Cole had just finished dressing when his ex-wife shimmered in.

"Hello husband." Dawn softly said.

Cole sighed. "That's ex-husband to you."

Dawn stepped closer and ran her hand through his hair." Not to me."

Cole growled as he turned away. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Look Dawn, we're divorced; I moved on…"

"Yeah, and you cheated on me."

Cole was shocked. How dare she try to make him out to be the bad guy  
in all of this?

"How is it cheating if we're divorced?"

"We're demons, we are married for life or until one of us kills the  
other."

"Don't be that way."

Just explain one thing to me. How is it that when we were married and  
you cheated it was okay; but, when I made love to…her, after our  
divorce, its wrong?"

Dawn smiled. "It just is."

Piper was very nervous when she entered Cole's Place. She must have  
checked her purse ten times, making sure she had the potion and spell.

"Morning Piper, boss is upstairs."

"Thanks Leo."

When Piper entered the room she found Cole sitting on his desk,  
mumbling.

"Cole? Are you okay?"

"No." he sighed, pulling her close. "Dawn shimmered in for a visit  
this morning and made me very angry."

"What happened?"

"She accused me of cheating."

"But you're divorced."

"Yea, but to Dawn's way of thinking, we were wrong."

"Look, why don't I come over tonight and make dinner for you. You can  
relax and who knows…"

"I like the way you think." Cole said as he sat down, pulling Piper  
onto his lap.

Damn, I left my bag on the couch, she thought to herself.

"Cole, wouldn't you like a nice, hot cup of coffee?"

"Sounds great."

"No, you finish your work, I'll make the coffee."

Cole took her hand and kissed it. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out."

After Piper prepared his coffee, she poured the potion into the cup.  
Then she froze the room and recited the spell.

"Be he far or be he near  
Help me save the one who's dear"

"I hope this works." She whispered as she unfroze Cole.


	28. Chapter 28

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 28

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 28

"How do you feel?" Piper anxiously asked Cole, after she unfroze him.

"Fine, now that you're here." He said, pulling her close.

Piper hoped the potion worked. Damn Prue for forcing her to hide  
things!

"Piper? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

He smiled. "Just what's going on in that head of yours?"

Piper moved close and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with  
his hair.

"I'm thinking how much I want to kiss you."

Prue was in the kitchen, making her potion, when Phoebe walked in.

"Still going thru with your plan, I see."

"He's a demon so we need to vanquish him, vanquish them both."

"And it doesn't matter to you that Piper loves him, does it?"

"She'll find someone new."

Phoebe sighed as she walked out of the kitchen. She hoped Piper was  
able to give Cole the potion.

Dawn was in her room when her mother walked in.

"Throw this bottle at him and he'll be all over you."

Dawn sighed. She'd rather wait for the witch, but she didn't want her  
mother to know that she was being helped especially by a Charmed One.

Cole was sitting at his desk when Dawn shimmered in.

"What do you want now?" he sighed as he stood up.

"Even after all you put me through, I still love you." she said,  
lifting her arm.

"Cole, I think…" Piper started to say, when she noticed Dawn.

"Hello, witch, you're just in time to see me win my husband back."  
Dawn said. Then she threw the potion at Cole's feet.


	29. Chapter 29

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 29

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 29

Piper closed her eyes and hoped the potion and spell worked. She  
didn't want to lose Cole; she loved him.

"Well?" Dawn asked.

Cole was puzzled. He didn't know what was going on. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to fall at my feet and declare your undying love  
for me?"

"No."

Piper smiled. It was a love potion, not a vanquishing potion, like  
she had first thought. That means that Prue didn't send Dawn, after  
all.

"But mom promised that you would be all over me. What happened?" Dawn  
whined, and then she shimmered away.

Cole shook his head. He never liked Dawn's mother, Sylvia.

Piper took his hand and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Cole sat in his chair and pulled her onto lap. "I don't know. I never  
liked Dawn's mother, Sylvia. She was so happy when Dawn married me.  
She tried to use me as way to meet powerful demons. She wanted to be  
the Source's wife."

"I'm not concerned with Dawn or her mother, I'm worried about you."

Dawn was so angry that Cole didn't want her back that she went to  
talk to Prue.

"It didn't work. I'm so ashamed." Dawn cried.

"What's wrong? What didn't work?"

"The love potion my mom gave me. And I was more embarrassed that your  
sister saw it all."

Prue was angry, but she didn't want to tip Dawn off, so she tried to  
reason with the young girl.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to call you."

Dawn blushed and looked at her feet. "I didn't tell my mother that I  
was working with a witch, so I had to do what she wanted. Mom would  
be very upset if she knew I was helping a witch; and a Charmed One as  
well."

Prue realized that she felt a little sorry for Dawn. Maybe she will  
help Dawn win Cole back, maybe.

"I'm working on a very powerful potion and as soon as I'm done I will  
call you."

"But my mom's potion didn't work."

"Maybe it wasn't powerful enough."

Phoebe, who was listening to their conversation, smiled.

"Maybe the reason the love potion didn't work was because Piper used  
her protection spell on Cole."

Piper was sitting on the couch, in Cole's office, when Leo called.

"Boss, Piper's sister is here to see her."

As soon as Piper saw Phoebe, she grabbed her hand and pulled her to a  
table in the back of the restaurant.

"It worked! Dawn threw a love potion at Cole and he didn't fall at  
her feet, pledging his undying love!"

"Yea, I know. Dawn stopped by the house to tell Prue all about it!"

"There's just one thing that bothers me." Piper sighed.

"What's that?"

"I hate lying to Cole. I want to tell him the truth."

Phoebe placed her hand over her sister's and said. "Don't tell him  
now; wait and see what Prue and Dawn have up their sleeves."

Piper just nodded her head, watching Cole greet some of his customers.


	30. Chapter 30

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 30

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 30

Piper was quietly standing by the bar, waiting for Leo to finish with  
a customer, when he noticed her.

"You look upset, what's wrong?"

"I have a problem and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help you like I helped your sister."

Piper was surprised, Leo helped Phoebe?

"Did she follow your advice?"

"She told you what your other sister was planning, didn't she? Now  
what's bothering you?"

"I don't know."

Leo smiled, "I'm a Whitelighter, and I can help. Trust me."

"Prue is working with Cole's ex-wife." She softly said.

"To get him back?"

"Yes and no. Dawn thinks Prue is helping her get Cole back, but Prue  
really wants to…she wants to…"

"She wants to vanquish them both." Leo finished for her.

"Yes. Ah Leo, I don't know what to do. I want to tell Cole  
everything, but Phoebe wants me to wait."

"Do you want to wait?"

"No, but I'm between a rock and a hard place. I don't want to lie to  
Cole, but I can't lose my sisters. At least Cole is protected."

Leo was puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I gave him a protection potion."

Sylvia practically attacked her when Dawn arrived home.

"Where is Cole? What happened? Did it work?"

"It didn't work."

Sylvia couldn't believe it. How could The Seer be wrong?

"What do you mean it didn't work? The Seer's potions always work."

"Well, this one didn't." Dawn said, turning away from her mother.

"Well, I'll just go talk to the Seer and get a more powerful potion."

Cole was worried about Piper. She seemed so lost and confused. He  
wanted to be there for her; to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

"No, not really."

"Want to talk?"

Piper turned and faced him. She couldn't believe how fast she fell  
for him. He was a beautiful person; inside and out.

"I want to; but I can't, not yet. Can you give me a few days?"

Cole smiled. "Sure."

Piper put her arms around Cole's neck and softly said, "What I really  
want to do is cook you that home-cooked meal that I promised you."

Cole lightly kissed her nose and then said, "I'll cook, you don't  
look like you're up to it."

Phoebe found Prue, standing by the window, looking for Piper, when  
she arrived home.

"Looking for someone?"

"Piper. She should have been home hours ago."

"She's probably with Cole." Phoebe said, pouring herself a cup of  
coffee.

"Phoebe, you understand that I'm only looking out for your welfare,  
don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but Prue, you have to understand that Piper and I can  
take care of ourselves, now. You helped to make us that way. So don't  
worry about us."

"I can't help but worry when one of my sisters is involved with a  
demon." Prue whispered, as she watched her sister walk out of the  
kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 31

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 31

"I'm sorry to bother you, Seer, but we need a stronger love potion.  
It didn't work." Sylvia explained.

"Then your daughter didn't use it correctly. That was one of my  
strongest potions."

"We need the strongest potion, Seer, if we're ever to get Cole back  
home."

The Seer was puzzled, something wasn't right here. The potion should  
have worked. After Sylvia left, The Seer concentrated all her powers  
on Cole Turner.

When they entered his apartment, Cole watched as Piper slowly walked  
around the room. He knew that she wanted to tell him what was  
bothering her, but for some reason she won't. He didn't want to push  
her, so he let her alone.

"Ah honey, I'm worried about you, but I promised I'll wait, till  
you're ready to talk."

Piper laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry. "Oh Cole, I'm  
so mixed-up, I don't know where to turn."

He placed his finger under her chin, to lift her face up. "Turn to  
me."

Piper took a deep breath and started her story. "You remember that  
when I first started working for you, I tried to resist your charming  
ways."

Cole smiled "I remember"

"Well, my sister, Prue, didn't like the idea of me working for a  
demon, so she tried to talk me out of it. As you can see I didn't  
listen to her."

"Why is she against me?"

"You're part demon."

"But I'm a registered demon and I never tried to kill anyone."

Piper placed her hand on his cheek and sighed. "I know, but in Prue's  
mind you're still a demon and you need to be vanquished. Then Dawn  
came into the picture."

"Dawn? My ex-wife Dawn?"

"Yes, but I don't know how she found out about us. She shimmered into  
the manor and told Prue about you two being…married. They hatched up  
a plan to get you and Dawn back together, only Prue lied. She wants  
to…"

"Kill us" Cole supplied.

Piper stood up and walked to the window. She looked at the San  
Francisco Bridge. It looked so beautiful all lite up. Cole came up  
behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"There's more to this story, isn't there?"

She sighed as she leaned back against his chest. "Yes, I didn't know  
when they would strike so I made a protection potion for you. I froze  
time, slipped the potion into your coffee and said the spell."

"Did it work?"

Piper smiled. "Yes, when Dawn threw the love potion at you, you  
didn't fall back in love with her. I got scared when I saw her; I  
thought she had the potion Prue made…the vanquishing potion."

"Don't worry about me Piper, I'm fine."

Piper turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. "I know,  
but I needed to make sure you stay alive. I love you."

The Seer smiled. "So Mr. Cole Turner is protected. There's no way the  
love potion will work. Serves Miss Dawn Turner right."


	32. Chapter 32

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 32

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 32

"We need a plan, a way to satisfy your sister."

"But how?" Piper asked, watching Cole pace.

"I got it!" Cole exclaimed "You call your sister and tell her that we  
had a hugh fight, and that you need her to pick you up. Then we have  
Prue "witness" me falling under Dawn's spell."

"We'll have to tell Dawn about the plan."

Cole smiled. "Not really."

"Dawn, you have to make him fall under your spell. I want you  
married to Cole, again, as soon as possible." Sylvia said, handing  
her daughter the vial.

After Sylvia left, Cole shimmered in.

"Cole! You came back! I promise my mother won't annoy you anymore!"  
Dawn screeched as she hugged him tight.

Cole sighed as he pulled himself away from Dawn He really hated lying  
to her, but Dawn needed to be taught a lesson.

"First we talk. Be at my place at, tomorrow, at 9:30pm."

"I'll be there, I promise."

"Is he sure about this plan?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, and I have to lie to Prue, to get her there."

"Ah honey, I know how hard this has been for you, but you do want to  
be with Cole, don't you?"

Piper smiled. "Yeah, I do. But I just feel like I have to choose  
between Cole and Prue; either way I lose someone I love."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Next night 9:30

"Hello Cole, let's talk." Dawn said, trying to sound grown-up.

"We're just not right for each other, anymore."

"Yes we are, we're perfect together. And once you get rid of the  
witch, we'll be together again, forever." She said, moving closer to  
Cole.

Piper, who was hiding in his bedroom, cringed when she heard Dawn's  
little speech.

"No, we're not."

How dare she try to get rid of me, she thought to herself.

While Cole and Dawn argued, Piper called Prue, from the closet, to  
pick her up.

"I'll be right there."

"And Prue, don't bother knocking on the door; Cole's not here so I  
left it unlocked. I want to be gone before he returns."

"I'll be there soon."

"She's finally come to her senses and realized that she's wasting her  
time with a demon. Now I'll be able to vanquish him and Piper will  
find a new love."

When Prue walked into the apartment, she was surprised to find Cole  
and Dawn, arguing. She thought Piper said that she'd be alone.

"Go back home to mommy!" Cole yelled.

"You do want me back and I can prove it!" Dawn shouted as she threw  
the potion at his feet.

After the smoke cleared Cole smiled. "My love, I don't know what I  
was thinking! Of course I want you back! Let's go home!" he  
exclaimed, as he took her hand and they shimmered away.


	33. Chapter 33

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 33

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 33

After Cole and Dawn shimmered away, Piper slowly opened the door.

"Are they gone?" she whispered.

"What happened?" Prue asked, hugging Piper close.

"Cole and I had a fight about Dawn. I wanted him to talk to her,  
about us, but he disagreed. He said that she'll eventually get bored  
with us and then she'll leave us alone." Piper said, like she and  
Cole rehearsed.

"Ah honey, I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"Okay, you were right. Now let's go before Cole comes back and tries  
to talk me into getting back together."

"Now we can be together, forever!" Dawn squealed.

Cole cringed. He never thought he'd be in the underworld, ever again.

"Dawn, we need to talk. I'm sorry, but I don't love you, anymore. I  
love Piper and plan to spend the rest of my life, with her."

"But…but you told me that you love me." She whispered.

Cole sighed. He didn't want to hurt his ex-wife, but he had no choice.

"We, Piper and I, wanted her sister to believe that I fell back in  
love with you so Prue would leave Piper alone."

"I'm going to tell Prue the truth!"

Cole grabbed Dawn's hand before she shimmered away. "We're not done  
yet."

"What else is there to say! You lied to me! You made a fool of me!"

"I did it for your own good. Ah Dawn, I may not still love you, but I  
still care about you. Prue didn't want you to have me; she wanted to  
vanquish us."

"But why?"

"Because we're demons and she's a witch."

"Then your witch will vanquish me too?"

Cole smiled. "No, Piper won't, but she wants you to leave us alone.  
Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I love Piper. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Dawn whispered. "I won't bother you, anymore."

"One more thing, we have to make believe that we are happy and in  
love."

"Okay."

"Dawn, even your mother has to believe that we're in love."

"It's all for the best, Piper. Trust me, you'll find someone better."

"Whatever."

"Look, I know it hurts, but you'll forget all about him. I promise."

"Whatever." Piper said as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper and Cole broke up. We need to be there for her"

Phoebe smiled. "So, you've given up your quest on vanquishing Cole?"

"Oh no, I still plan on vanquishing him; just not yet. We'll wait  
till Piper's in a new relationship. By then she won't care what  
happens to Cole." Prue said with a smile.

Phoebe just shook her head.

Piper was in her, pacing, when Cole shimmered in.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"It worked." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cole smiled, and then he kissed her.


	34. Chapter 34

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 34

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 34

I missed you last night." Coe whispered in Piper's ear.

"I missed you too, but we have to be careful…that feels so good… Prue  
doesn't see us, together… Cole, you're driving." She stammered as he  
kissed her neck.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now! Piper exclaimed as Cole lifted her skirt and entered her.

"Hello Phoebe." Leo said.

"Hi."

"Why the long face."

"I thought the problem was solved, but I was wrong. Prue still plans  
to vanquish Cole. Only now she wants to wait till Piper has a new  
boyfriend."

"I don't understand."

Phoebe smiled sadly. "Prue figured that by then, Piper wouldn't care  
what happens to Cole."

Leo whistled. "Boy, you're sister sounds ruthless."

"Yes, but you have to look at it from Prue's point of view. She's  
taken care of Piper and me for most of her life, that it's hard for  
her to let us lead our own life. I also think it's hard for her to  
accept that Piper doesn't agree with her."

"I see."

"We need…oh my goodness! Why didn't I think of this before! You! You  
can be Piper's new boyfriend! Who better to go out with a witch than  
a whitelighter! It's perfect!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"No, not a good idea."

She smiled. "Ah Leo, you'll be Piper's pretend boyfriend. It's the  
only way Piper can see Cole, without Prue finding out. You do want  
your boss to be happy, don't you?"

Leo smiled. "But what about me?"

Phoebe took Leo's hand and said, "You can go out with me."

"We should really go downstairs." Piper whispered.

"I'd rather stay here, with you."

Piper sighed happily as Cole kissed her everywhere. "I'd rather stay  
here, with you too, but…don't stop…but what if your needed?"

"Leo will call me."

"I need…I need…I can't think when you do that."

"Then don't think, feel."

Piper pulled Cole's head down for a kiss.

"I never knew it could be like this. So…so wonder…"

"Prue!" they heard Phoebe cry. "What are you doing here?"


	35. Chapter 35

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 35

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 35

"Oh no! Prue's here! Hurry, I have to get dressed!" Piper exclaimed.

"She sure knows how to ruin people's fun, doesn't she?" Cole asked,  
hiding Piper's top behind his back.

Piper held out her hand, to him "Give me my top."

"Give me a kiss, first."

Piper smiled. "Only one kiss."

Cole pulled her close and gave her a long, wet kiss.

"I've been waiting a long time, Where is she?" Prue impatiently asked.

"I'm sure she'll be down, soon." Leo supplied.

"She better not be with him."

Leo and Phoebe looked at each other and then they looked at Prue.

"She is, isn't she! She told me they broke up!" Prue screeched,  
walking towards the elevator.

"Prue wait! You can't barge in on Cole, he might be with someone."

"Yeah, but he also might be trying to get back in Piper's good  
graces."

When Prue pushed open the door to Cole's office, she found Cole,  
sitting at his desk, talking to Piper.

"You need change of what?" he asked.

"One hundred dollars."

"What's going on here!" Prue exclaimed.

"I needed change," Piper quietly stated.

"I'm sure you could have gotten the change from the bar; you didn't  
need to bother him."

Cole smiled. "We just opened so we don't have much money in the  
register, yet."

"I don't like you being alone with him."

Calm down Prue, he's still my boss."

"Not if you quit."

Piper had enough of Prue knocking Cole. "Just stop bossing me around!  
I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Then she turned around and stormed out of the office.

"Stay away from her, or else…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't do this Phoebe, she's driving me crazy."

"I have the solution to your problem. Meet Leo, your new boyfriend."

"What?"

"Think about it Piper, Who better for a witch than a whitelighter."

Piper looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm sorry to get you  
involved in all this, Leo."

Leo smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"The nerve of that…that demon! He'll be singing another tune when I  
vanquish his sorry ass!"

"Prue? You remember Leo Wyatt, he's the bartender here."

"Yea, hi."

"He's also Piper's new boyfriend." Phoebe said, smiling.

"Oh, that's nice."


	36. Chapter 36

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 36

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 36

"What's wrong with you!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What?" Prue asked.

"What? You hurt Piper's feelings, that's what!"

"I said it was nice."

"Ah Prue, it wasn't what you said, it's how you said it."

"Fine, have Piper invite Leo to dinner, tonight."

"No! I mean their relationship is too new; they need time, alone, to  
get to know each other."

"You know Phoebe, sometimes you're a hard person to understand."

Piper was standing by the window, looking out, when Cole slipped his  
arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish this was all over, I hate hiding our relationship and  
lying to Prue."

Cole hated what lying to her sister has done to Piper.

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth?"

Piper turned and faced her love.

"No, we'll keep hiding, for a little while longer."

"Whatever you say."

Prue was in the attic, looking through the book when Belfour, the  
warlock blinked in.

"Hello witch, what can I do for you?"

Prue walked towards the warlock, making him backup, into her trap.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!" he shouted.

"I need your help. What's his demon name?" Prue asked, holding a  
picture of Cole.

"That's Belathzor. He was a demon to be feared. He was the Source's  
right hand man, till someone killed the Source. After that Belthazor  
disappeared."

When Piper walked in the door, Prue jumped on her.

"Do you know who he is! He's a demon!"

"Please Prue, don't start."

"Piper, there's talk in the underworld about him. His demon name is  
Belthazor.

"What are you talking about?"

"They say he was the Source's right hand man, till the Source was  
found dead and Belthazor disappeared. See! I was right about him! He  
killed his own kind! He's merciless!

Piper couldn't believe Cole would do what Prue said, but she needed  
to hear it from Cole.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

Cole was surprised. Piper sounded upset, with him.

"What about?"

Piper was silent. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she  
needed to find out the truth.

"Piper?"

"Belthazor."


	37. Chapter 37

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 37

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 37

"Where are you going so early?" Prue asked Piper.

"Work."

"Didn't you hear what I said, he's a killer!"

"Yes Prue, I heard you."

"But you chose to ignore me. Belfour said Belthazor killed The  
Source."

"Then he's good."

Prue was speechless. Piper didn't seem to care what she was saying.

"Why can't you understand that I'm only trying to help you?"

"Look Prue, I broke up with Cole, what more do you want?"

"I want you to quit your job."

"Not going to happen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Cole was in his office, pacing, when Leo knocked on the door.

"Here are last night's receipts." Leo said, watching Cole pace.

"What's wrong boss?"

"Piper want's to know about Belthazor, what do I tell her?"

"The truth."

"I'm scared."

Leo smiled. "Of course you're scared, you love her. Just level with  
her. She loves you and she'll understand."

"I hope you're right." Cole said, as he slowly sat down, in his chair.

Piper was waiting on a customer when she felt Cole watching her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Have lunch with me and I'll tell you everything."

"Hi, Phoebe."

"Hi." She whispered, blushing. "Is Piper around?"

Before Leo could answer, Piper walked over to the bar and ordered  
some drinks.

"Piper? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here, Phoebe?"

"You don't remember?"

Piper looked at her sister and then it hit her. The plan, they were  
supposed to put their plan into motion, today.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, not now; I have other things on my mind. I'll call  
you later."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be after I talk to Cole."


	38. Chapter 38

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 38

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 38

"Ready for lunch?" Cole asked Piper. "I booked us a quiet table at  
Dominic's, so we can talk."

"I'm ready."

After they placed their order, Cole placed his hand on hers and  
started his story.

"Belthazor is…I mean was my evil half."

"I don't understand."

"I'm half demon and half mortal. My mother was a demon and my father,  
mortal. I was born in the year 1889."

"You're over 100 years old." Piper said, in awe.

Cole smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Prue said you were the Source's right hand man."

"She gives Belthazor too much credit. Whoever told Prue this was  
lying. Raynor was the Source's confidant; I was one, among many, who  
were The Source's soldiers.

"Then Belfour lied to Prue."

"What did you say?" Cole asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"Belfour?"

"I should have known." He said with a laugh. "Belfour and I hate each  
other. We were both in competition for Dawn's hand. He'd say anything  
to discredit me."

Piper looked into his eyes and smiled. "So, how did you win?"

"Sylvia pushed her towards me. I guess she figured I'd introduce her  
to all the upper-level demons she wanted."

You have some cream on your lip." Cole said, moving closer to Piper.

"Did I get it?"

"No." he replied, and then he kissed her.

Prue was standing by Dominic's, when she happened to peeked in.

"No! She wouldn't do that to me! Piper would never lie to me!"

But there was the proof, right in front of her eyes; Cole and Piper,  
kissing.

Prue stormed as she walked swiftly to her car and drove to Cole's  
Place.

"I had fun on our date last night." Phoebe said, lightly kissing Leo  
on the lips.

"So did I; I just wonder how long we have to keep this pretense up. I  
want to date you openly. I want everyone to see that great girl I'm  
with."

When Prue walked into Cole's Place, she got another surprise; Phoebe  
kissing Leo."

"You all lied to me! Piper isn't dating Leo; you are!"

"Calm down Prue." Phoebe said

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'll yell if I want to!" Prue said,  
walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to do what I first set out to do, vanquish Turner."


	39. Chapter 39

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 39

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 39

"There's one thing I'm confused about. Belthazor." Piper said, when  
they returned to Cole's Place.

"What about him?"

"Where is he? I mean you're part demon, so Belthazor should have made  
an appearance."

"He's gone." Cole softly replied.

"Pardon."

Cole sighed as he started his story. "Now remember, what happened,  
happened before I met you. I needed to get rid of Belthazor before I  
registered. I couldn't have him popping up and scaring people."

Piper was intrigued. "What did you do?"

"I went to see a witch, who helped vanquish Belthazor, for a price."

"What did she want?"

"Sex."

"That figures."

"What does that mean?"

Piper stood in front of her love and ran her hands through his  
hair. "You're a great looking guy, so it's obvious I'm not the first  
woman who was attracted to you."

"Hmm, I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Just how many boyfriends you have had."

"Not many, but you're my favorite."

"You can't do this Prue, it's not right."

"Don't talk to me about right and wrong after what you two did."

"Come on Prue, you've been in love before. Remember Andy?"

"Don't you dare bring Andy up. Turner's a demon and he needs to be  
vanquished."

"He's a registered demon, if you kill him, you could go to jail."  
Phoebe explained.

"Who's going to tell?" Prue said, searching far a spell in the Book  
of Shadows.

"What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked.

"The spell to call Belthazor."

"If he's as powerful as that demon said, you'll need a potion."

"I'm working on that, but we need a piece of his flesh. We also need  
Piper here, to freeze him."

Phoebe was stunned. "You actually expect Piper to vanquish Cole?"

"No, I expect her to freeze him so I can cut a piece of his flesh, so  
we can vanquish him."

Piper was surprised to find Prue waiting up for her.

"Ah Prue, hi, why aren't you in bed?"

"I was waiting up for you. How was your date, with Leo?"

"It…it was fine. Well, it's late, I'll talk, tomorrow."

"Not yet, we need your help, in the attic."

"With what?"

"You'll see." Prue said, proceeding Piper up the stairs, to the  
attic, where Phoebe was waiting.

"Be he far or be he near  
Bring the demon, Belthazor, here."

As the smoke was clearing, Prue yelled at a stunned Piper to freeze  
the demon.

But that's not Belthazor." Phoebe said, looking at the picture in  
the book.

"Damn! That's Belfour." Prue swore.


	40. Chapter 40

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 40

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 40

"So, you're the famous Charmed Ones. You're more beautiful than I  
thought. So, what can I do for you ladies?"

"You can leave; we have something important to take care of." Prue  
remarked.

"Yes, I heard you call my old friend, but he didn't answer you, did  
he?"

"He's not your friend!" Piper exclaimed.

Belfour smiled as he looked at Piper. "So you're the one who's in  
love with Belthazor."

"No, I'm in love with Cole."

"Same thing."

"No." Piper said, shaking her head. "No, it's not."

"Doesn't matter, you're not going to want him after I tell you what I  
know. He killed the Source so he could be more powerful. He's evil.  
There's just one thing that bothers me, why didn't he come when you  
called."

Piper looked at her feet. She knew why but she wasn't going to tell  
Belfour, he'll probably use it against Cole.

"No, you're lying. Cole wouldn't do that."

"See Piper, I told you he was evil." Prue gloated.

"Stay out of it Prue; he's lying and I can prove it."

Cole was sitting in his apartment, channel surfing, when there was a  
knock on his door.

"Piper honey, what's wrong?" he asked, when he noticed the look on  
her face.

"Tell me you didn't do it. I know you didn't, but I need to hear it  
from you."

"Tell you what? I don't understand."

"Prue tried to summon Belthazor, but she got Belfour instead. He said…  
he said that you killed the Source and that you're evil."

"Damn!" Cole swore as he paced the room. "He's trying to ruin my  
life. I thought he'd go after Dawn, but now he's trying to make you  
think that I'm still evil."

Piper placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I may not know how  
you were then, but I know how you are, now. And the man I know is  
honorable, trustworthy and has a beautiful heart. He would never hurt  
anyone, unless it was in self defense."

"Cole pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank you for believing in  
me."

"Where did your sister go? We need her help if we're going to defeat  
Belthazor."

Prue was stunned; Belfour was willing to help them.

"What do you get out of this?"

"I get Dawn."

"You can have Dawn without killing Cole." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I could; but as long as he's alive, she'll always hope he'll  
come back to her."

"You can't do this Prue, it will hurt Piper. She loves Cole."

"She should have thought of that before she defied me!"

"You're our sister Prue, not our jailer! You can't control who we  
love!"

"I'm sorry, but this needs to be done. Belthazor needs to be  
vanquished."

"If you go through with this plan, Piper will hate you, forever."  
Phoebe said, and then she turned and walked away.

"Cole, I want to make more of the protection potion, just in case."

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes."

Cole smiled. "Okay, we'll go to Cole's Place and make a new batch."


	41. Chapter 41

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 41

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 41

When Cole and Piper arrived at Cole's Place, they found Phoebe and  
Leo quietly talking at the bar.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?"

"It's Prue, she totally lost her mind. She's going to team up with  
team up with Belfour to vanquish Cole. She's angry that you defied  
her."

"Damn! She's my sister not my mother!"

"I know, but she's not listening to either of us."

"Come on, we need to make more of that protection potion."

Cole took Piper's hand and quietly said, "I want you and Phoebe to  
take the potion too. I don't trust Belfour and I can't take that  
chance that he'll hurt you to get to me. Killing the Charmed Ones is  
still a big deal, down there."

Leo was worried about Cole as well as the sisters. His boss may be a  
registered demon, but he still knew what went on in the underworld.

Leo then looked at Piper and Phoebe and sighed. "What about your  
sister? Won't she be at risk of getting killed as you two?"

"Leo's right, Prue needs to take the potion, as well."

"We could try to give it to her, but she'll think it's a trap and  
refuse to drink it." Phoebe said.

"You could bring her a drink and slip the potion in." Leo suggested.

Piper smiled. Even though Prue's trying to kill him, Cole still wants  
to save her.

"See, I told you you had a good heart."

Cole kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"So, how are we going to vanquish Belthazor?" Prue asked.

"We need to lure him to the underworld and we need to do it in front  
of Dawn. I want her to see him die."

"What about Piper?"

Belfour smiled. "What about her?"

"I want your promise that nothing will happen to her; and I want her  
to see him die, as well."

"Why? Isn't it enough that you killing her love?"

"That's my business; just make sure that it happens."

Piper was standing in Cole's office, looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I'm scared. I'm worried about you and Prue and this whole situation.  
It's gotten way out of hand. Prue is being stubborn and pig headed.

Cole held Piper close as she cried. He had no answers for her and he  
wasn't going to lie.


	42. Chapter 42

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 43

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 43

Prue was in the attic, going through the Book of Shadows, when Phoebe  
found her.

"Did your new friend leave?" she asked, handing Prue a glass of iced  
tea, with the potion in it.

"Yes, Belfour is gone, but he'll be back."

"I wish you'd reconsider this stupid plan of yours."

"I don't understand why you to are against me. We're witches and we  
vanquish demons; Cole Turner is a demon."

"I know Prue, but he hasn't killed anyone or tried to. He's a  
registered demon."

"Does that mean that he never killed anyone before? I'm trying to  
save our lives and the lives of future witches."

"By joining forces with one demon to kill another? You know how much  
Belfour wants to kill Cole. What happens if he succeeds? Do you kill  
Belfour too?"

"Maybe."

"What about Cole? All he wants is to be with Piper and run his  
restaurant. Why is it okay to kill Cole and let Belfour live?"

Prue just turned away.

"Fine, have it your way, but just remember one thing; if you succeed  
in killing Cole, Piper will never forgive you."

Cole watched Piper, as she slept. He hated what this mess was doing  
to her; making her chose between him and her sister. It's just not  
fair.

"I'll make it right, I promise." He whispered as he slipped out of  
the bed. He sat at his desk and as he wiped the sleep out of his  
eyes. He knew what he had to do, but first he needed to take care of  
a few things, starting with a letter to his love.

"Piper  
I know how hard this has been on  
you, so I can't let it go on any longer.  
I can't let it tear you up inside.  
Please understand that I'm doing the  
right thing.  
Remember that I love you and I always  
will.  
Love,

Cole."

After placing the note in an envelope, he signed Cole's Place over to  
Piper, should anything happen to him. Then he went downstairs, to  
find Leo.

Leo was behind the bar, taking inventory, when Cole found him.

"leo, I need you to do something for me. Give this note to Piper,  
when she comes looking for me. And, if I don't make it back, give my  
will, to my lawyer, Bill."

Leo looked at his boss. "You're going after Belfour."

"I have no choice. I'm no good and waiting and I can't stand what  
this mess is doing to Piper."

"She's handling it."

"Is she? It's tearing her up inside. I can't hurt her anymore; I need  
to end this."

When Piper woke up, she knew she was alone.

"I wondered where Cole is." She said, as she walked down to the  
restaurant.

When Leo saw Piper he wanted to run and hide, but he couldn't. He  
promised Cole he'd do what was asked of him.

"Leo, where's Cole?"

"Read this first." He said, handing her the letter.


	43. Chapter 43

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 43

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 43

"Why Leo, why is he doing this?"

"Because he hates what this problem is doing to you; it's tearing you  
apart."

"Maybe, but I don't wan t him to sacrifice himself, for me. I need to  
get home, now."

Leo took Piper's hand and orbed her to the manor, then he orbed back  
to the restaurant.

Prue was in the attic, when Cole shimmered in.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"Where's my sister?"

"Piper doesn't know I'm here."

"Going behind her back, are we?"

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Hello Belthazor." Belfour said, "Ready to die."

"I don't know what you have against me, but I figured you would have  
made a move on Dawn, by now."

Belfour frowned. "I did, but she didn't want me. Can you believe  
that, you leave her, and she still wants you. That's what I brought  
them with me."

"Cole was puzzled. "Them?"

"Dawn and her mother, Sylvia. I want Dawn to witness your demise.  
Even though Sylvia only wanted her daughter to marry you, because of  
your connections, Dawn fell in love with you."

"What connections?" Cole asked.

"The Source, of course. Sylvia wanted you to introduce her to all  
your powerful demon friends."

Cole looked at Sylvia and sighed. I was just a solider; if you wanted  
a powerful son-in-law, who was in good with The Source, you should  
have had your daughter marry Raynor."

"We don't have to worry about that now that you killed The Source."

Cole frowned. How dare Belfour accuse him of killing The Source. "I  
didn't kill the Source, I was already gone."

Belfour smiled. "I had to time his death with your departure so it  
would seem like you killed him before you left."

Dawn looked at Belfour. "You killed the Source?"

"Don't worry honey, I won't hurt you."

"You lied to me." Prue said.

"I'm a demon honey, demons lie."

"Not all of them." Piper said from the doorway.

Belfour looked at Cole and smiled evilly. "Ah, your lover's finally  
here, now she can watch you die at my hands."

Piper wanted to stop Cole but she didn't. She could distract him, he  
needed to concentrate on Belfour.

Belfour looked at Piper and smiled. "Your sister wanted you here to  
witness your lover's death."

Piper looked at Prue and sighed. She couldn't believe the change in  
prue; it's like she's looking for trouble.

"You talk too much." Cole said.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Let's get this over with; I have a restaurant to run."

Both men took out an athme as they circled each other.

Piper softly gasped when she saw the athmes. The protection spell  
didn't protect against knife wounds.


	44. Chapter 44

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 44

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 44

Piper nervously watched Cole and Belfour circle each other. She  
prayed Cole would kill the demon, even though she knew it was wrong.

While everyone's attention was focused on Cole and Belfour, Dawn  
realized that Belfour didn't tie the ropes around her hands, to  
tightly. She slowly wriggled her hands and eventually got loose.

Prue watched Piper watch Cole. She could tell her sister was scared  
Belfour just might kill Cole. If Piper listened to her in the first  
place, than she wouldn't be going through all this pain right now.  
She would have let Prue vanquish Cole from the beginning.

After Dawn was free, she slowly moved closer to the fighting. She had  
to be close, for the kill. She held her athme close to her leg, so no  
one knew what she would do, till it was too late. She patiently  
waited till he was in striking distance and then she struck.

Belfour looked up at Dawn and whispered. "Why?"

"Because I hate you, that's why! I never would have married you! I  
loved Cole!"

Cole hugged Piper close as they watched Belfour take his last breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked Dawn.

"Now I am. I'm so sorry I tried to come between the two of you. It's  
obvious that you love each other and belong together."

Piper smiled. She believed she and Dawn could be friends.

"Take good care of her or I'll be back." Dawn said, winking at Cole.

Cole hugged his ex-wife. "I promise."

Prue couldn't believe what she was seeing; Dawn was being nice to  
Piper. She needed to talk to her sister, alone.

"Piper, we need to talk, now." She said, walking to the attic door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they were in the living room, Prue turned to face her  
sister.  
"I want you to stop seeing Cole. He's a demon and he'll only hurt  
you."

Piper couldn't believe it. Prue is still giving her orders like she  
was a little child, instead of a young woman who can take care of  
herself.

"No, I love Cole and you can't tell me what to do, anymore"

"I'm still your older sister."

"But you're not my mother. You have no right to tell me who I can and  
can't love."

"I don't know why you're being so hard-headed about this. Turner's a  
demon and that's what we do, we vanquish demons. Why are you fighting  
me on this?"

"Why can't you understand how I feel? Cole's the first guy who treats  
me like a person; who values my feelings and thoughts; who talks and  
listens to me no matter what I say. He's the first guy who loves me  
inside as well as out."

"It's a trick; he's trying to lure you into a trap."

Piper looked at Prue and sighed. They were never going to see eye to  
eye on the Cole situation, so she calmly turned around and walked  
back upstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phoebe noticed how Cole kept watching the door. She knew he was  
worried about Piper. Phoebe was worried about her too. Sometimes Prue  
pushed Piper into thinking her way.

"She'll be okay. Piper loves you and she's not going to back down."

"Yep, but Prue can be very forceful. I've seen that sometimes she  
treats you two like children."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Piper left Prue, she went to her room and packed a suitcase.  
Then she went up to the attic, to talk to Cole.

"We're out of her, Cole." She said, taking his hand.

Cole shimmered them to Cole's Place.


	45. Chapter 45

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 45

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 45

Cole watched Piper as she walked around the office, touching  
everything. He could tell she was sad, after the fight she had with  
Prue.

"Piper, baby, do you want to talk about it?" he asked, pulling her  
onto his lap.

"She makes me so angry. She called me hard-headed. Do you think I'm  
hard-headed?"

Cole smiled. "No, I don't."

"She doesn't understand how I feel about you."

"How do you feel, about me?"

It was Piper's turn to smile. "I love you. You're the first guy who  
treats me like a person, who talks to me and makes me feel good about  
myself."

Cole kissed her behind the ear.

"She thinks it's a trick; you're luring me into a trap."

Then he kissed her neck.

"I…I realize…I can't talk when you do that."

"Then don't talk, feel." He said, as he pulled off her top.

"That feels so good. You're making me crazy."

Cole stood up with Piper in her arms and walked into the bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe she left! She choose him over us! We're her sisters  
and blood is thicker than water!"

"Calm down Prue, she's in love and you did push her." Phoebe answered.

"How did I push her?"

Phoebe was stunned. How could her sister stand there and ask her that  
question.

"You know what you did." Phoebe said, and then she turned and walked  
out of the attic.

Prue watched Phoebe go. She didn't understand why her sisters were so  
angry with her. She felt she didn't do anything wrong. She had to get  
them back. They're as family and they need to be together.

"Just what I'm looking for." She said, looking over the spell. "One  
spell to get to the Underworld and one to get home."

Prue stood in a circle of black and red candles and recited the  
magical words to take her to the Underworld.

"Magic words, magic forces  
Take me where I want to go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hmmm, I miss this, I miss us." Piper whispered.

"Well, don't worry, there's more to come."

"Starting with this." She said, pulling Cole's head down for a long,  
wet kiss.

As they kissed, Cole entered her.

"Oh goodness!" she panted.

He smiled. He loved how refined Piper was when she came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phoebe was feeling bad that she left Prue, alone. It's not like she  
didn't agree with her older sister, she did, she just felt there was  
a better way of getting it. She didn't think it was fair for Prue to  
expect Piper to give up her love.

"Prue! Prue, we need to talk!"

When her sister didn't answer, Phoebe went up to the attic and found  
it empty.

"There's no way she could have left without me seeing her."

Then Phoebe noticed that the Book of Shadows was open. When she  
noticed the spell she nearly fainted.

"Leo! Leo come quick!" she yelled.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think my sister has gone crazy." Phoebe said, pointing to the  
spell.

Leo looked at her and sighed. He couldn't believe that Prue went down  
there.

"What is it?" she anxiously asked.

"It seems your sister went to the Underworld."


	46. Chapter 46

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 46

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 46

Cole was sitting on the couch, in his office, when Piper walked in,  
wearing his discarded shirt from yesterday.

"Good morning."

"I never get tired of looking at you."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me. What's for breakfast?"

"We have strawberries and cream, toast, and eggs." Cole replied,  
pulling Piper onto his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to feed you."

"Hmmm, did you make this?"

Cole smiled. Who else?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Leo and Phoebe orbed to Cole's Place, they found it empty.

"Where are they?" she asked.

Leo smiled and then he kissed her. "Where do you think they are?"

Phoebe blushed. "Doesn't Cole have an apartment?"

"Yep, but he was always here till the wee hours of the morning, he  
had an apartment built upstairs." Leo said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hmmm, didn't you get enough last night?" Piper asked.

"I can never get enough of you."

Piper placed her hand on Cole's cheek and smiled. "I feel the same  
about you."

"I love you Piper."

Just before Piper was going to tell Cole how she felt, there was a  
knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Piper! You need to come home right away!"

"Calm down Phoebe and tell me what's wrong."

"No time, you have to get dressed and come home! Prue went to the  
Underworld!"

Cole turned and looked at Phoebe at the mention of the word  
underworld. "What happened?"

"After you two left, Prue and I had a little argument. I left her  
upstairs, to cool off. After about an hour, I called her and she  
didn't answer. I thought she was still mad and was giving me the  
silent treatment, but when I went back up, to the attic, she was  
gone. There was no way she could have gotten past me."

"Did you check her bedroom?" Piper asked.

"There was no need to. I noticed the Book was open to two spells. One  
to go to the Underworld, and one to bring her back."

"Why would she do that?" Piper whispered.

Phoebe looked at Cole.

"I'll go get her." Leo volunteered.

Cole shook his head. "No, I'll go."

Piper shook her head. "Are you sure? She's been trying to vanquish  
you for weeks and you want to rescue her?"

Cole held Piper close and softly said. "She's you're sister."


	47. Chapter 47

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 47

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 47

Cole was standing by the window, looking out, when Piper found him.

"I'll understand if you changed your mind about going after Prue."

"I haven't changed my mind; I'm just trying to figure out the best  
way to approach the situation. I don't want to alert all the demons  
that there's a witch in the Underworld."

Piper hugged him close. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." He replied. Then he kissed her.

Prue slowly walked through the many caverns, trying to find someone  
who will help her.

"Don't tell me all the demons are registered."

"No, we're not." The demon, Rancor said.

"Who are you?" Prue whispered.

"I'm Rancor, who are you?"

"Prue, and I'm a Charmed One, who needs a demon's help."

Rancor laughed. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I need help vanquishing Belthazor."

"Then you wasted a trip, Belthazor is dead."

"No, he's not. He's living on the surface. He's a registered demon."

Rancor looked at Prue as if she had two heads. "If he's registered,  
why do you want to vanquish him?"

"He's dating my sister."

He smiled. "A Charmed One dating a demon; imagine that."

Cole was stunned at how careless Prue was.

"She left a trail a baby demon could follow." He whispered.

He hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

"She's nothing like Piper."

At Piper's name, Cole smiled. Before Prue got into this mess, he was  
going to ask Piper to marry him. He sighed as he palmed the ring box  
in his pocket.

Cole stopped when he heard voices.

"You need a piece of his flesh to vanquish him."

"I know, I read the Book, I just need a demon's help."

Rancor laughed. "You're a powerful witch, why do you need a demon's  
help?"

"If you must know, my sisters won't help me. Will you?"

"Maybe, if you do something for me."

Prue tilted her head and looked at Rancor. She didn't believe he  
could help, so she turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going? You come down here, asking for  
help and now you're leaving."

"No, I don't think you can help; you're not strong enough." Prue said.

Damn, Cole thought, she's too reckless; she'll get herself killed.

Rancor roared as he grabbed Prue's arm. "What did you say! Who's not  
strong enough!"

Prue used her power to throw Rancor against the wall.

"Damn you, witch!"

Cole shimmered to Prue and dragged her behind a rock as Rancor threw  
an energyball at the place she was standing.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to get yourself  
killed!" Cole whispered.

"Where are you witch!" Rancor shouted.

"I can take care of myself!" Prue shouted at Cole.


	48. Chapter 48

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 48

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 48

Do you want to die?" Cole asked as he shimmered them to another  
hiding place.

Prue was silent as she wondered why he came to her rescue. She was  
expecting her sisters so they can use the power of three, if needed.

"Why are you here?"

"To save you, why else?" Cole said.

"Where are you witch!" Rancor roared as he stomped around the cave.

"Give me your hand and I'll shimmer us to Cole's Place."

"Why? So you can get me to change my mind?" Prue suspiciously asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cole quietly asked, listening for  
Rancor.

"You think that just because you came to rescue me that I'll forget  
about my plans to vanquish you."

Cole had enough of Prue's attitude. "I'm only saving you for Piper,  
not because I like you!"

Before either of them knew it, Rancor found them and threw an  
energyball at Prue. Cole covered her with his body and ended up  
getting hit himself.

Prue couldn't believe it. Cole saved her. After she threw Rancor  
against the wall, she grabbed Cole's hand and said the spell to  
return them to the manor. Then she called Leo and had him orb them  
back to Cole's restaurant.

"Where are they?" Piper whispered to Phoebe.

Just then Leo orbed in with Prue and an unconscious Cole.

"What happened to him?" Piper cried.

"He got hit by an energyball. I got him back here as soon as I  
could." Prue softly replied.

After Leo healed him, Piper sat on the bed and watched Cole  
sleep. "Will he be okay?"

"I healed him as best I could, but he needs rest and quiet." Leo said  
as he ushered Prue and Phoebe out of the bedroom.

What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I…well, I didn't…I upset him and Rancor found us and threw an  
energyball, at me, and Cole saved me. I can't believe he saved me."


	49. Chapter 49

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 49

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 49

"Prue? What are you doing up here at 2 in the morning?" Phoebe asked.

"Trying to find a way to apologize to Cole, for…"

"Trying to vanquish him?"

"I can't believe how blind I was. I hurt my sisters so much,  
especially Piper."

"Just tell them that you're sorry and that you won't stand in their  
way, again."

"Thanks Phoebe." Prue said, hugging her younger sister close.

When Cole woke up the next morning, he found Piper, sleeping, pressed  
close to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said.

"What time is it?"

Cole looked at his watch and said. "It's 5am."

"How do you feel? Leo said he didn't heal all of you."

He loved that she was so concerned about him. It made him feel good  
inside. "I'm fine, baby. It seems that your protection potion helped  
save me."

Piper was confused. "What do you mean?"

Cole sighed. He didn't want to upset Piper, but she needed to know  
the truth.

"Piper, Rancor is a powerful demon. His energyballs can kill a man if  
he was hit like I was, but the protection potions I took saved me.  
They protected me from him."

Cole held Piper as she cried. "It's okay, everything is okay."

"I know, hiccup It's just that hiccup I came close to losing  
hiccup you. Promise me you won't hiccup go down there, again."

Cole smiled as he placed his hand on his heart. "I promise, I won't  
go to the Underworld, ever again. Besides, all I really want is up  
here."

Piper smiled seductively as she slide her arms around his waist. "You  
know, I never thanked you properly for saving my sister."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want." she whispered.

"Hmm." Was all Cole said as he backed her against the wall.

Piper gasped; they never made love standing up before, but there was  
a first time for everything.

Cole gently nipped at her neck as she ran her fingers through his  
hair. He was so ready, but he didn't want to hurt her. He slowly  
removed their clothes and waited.

"Oh Cole, you make me so hot! I need you, now!"

Cole entered her and nearly exploded. Just being inside her made him  
harder, if that was even possible.

Cole groaned as she moved against. It was pure torture.

Just then, Piper pulled his hair, hard, as she came.


	50. Chapter 50

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 50

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 50

While Piper was in the shower, Cole went down to the restaurant to make arrangements for a special dinner.

"Hello boss, you look nervous." Leo said.

"I am; I plan on proposing to Piper tonight, and I want everything to be perfect."

Leo smiled. He never saw Cole Turner nervous before. "Don't worry, everything is all arranged."

Cole sighed. "Sorry, it's just so important that this night go well."

"It will, I promise."

Piper had just finished getting dressed when Cole walked into the room.

"Hmmm." she said. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Cole pulled her close and gave her a long, wet kiss.

"Wow that was…" Piper started to say, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

While Piper talked on the phone, Cole watched her. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman loved him. Years ago, they would have tried to kill each other, but now, with the registration law in place, thinks are different.

"Cole? Cole, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm, what did you say?"

Piper smiled. Boy did she love him.

"I said Prue's coming by; she wants to talk to us. She said it's important."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

"Only if it's quick." She said, kissing his neck.

"A quick quickie? Let's go for it."

When Prue arrived an hour later, Cole and Piper were just finishing up their lunch.

"Hi, thanks for talking to me. I know I've been a little crazy lately…"

"Crazy? Prue, you've been impossible." Piper commented.

"I know, I know. It's just that I felt threatened. I felt that Cole was taking my family away from me."

"I don't understand." Cole said.

"When our mother died, Grams made me take care of Piper and Phoebe. She knew that she was dying and she wanted to make sure we were taken care of, and the manor kept in the family."

"Seems like you take your job very seriously." Cole remarked.

"I do, and when we became witches, I felt had to protect them even more against the demons and warlocks. So, since you were a demon, I let my protective nature take over. I'm sorry about Belfour and Rancor and I'm especially sorry that you almost lost your life because of my stupidity. I hope that one day, you can forgive me."

Cole smiled. "I do forgive you. But I want you to understand that I love Piper and I will protect her with my life."

Prue smiled for the first time in months. "I know."


	51. Chapter 51

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 51

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 51

After Prue left, Cole noticed how quiet Piper had become. He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about their relationship.

He sat next to Piper and asked. "You seem quiet, are you okay?"

Piper looked him in the eyes and smiled. "You amaze me. After everything Prue has done to you, you forgave her, just like that."

"Just like that."

"Why?"

"I understand how she feels about protecting someone; you'd do anything to keep them safe. That's how I feel about you, I want to protect you from every evil."

Piper leaned close as she rested her back against his chest and smiled. "We can protect each other."

Phoebe was sitting on the porch, waiting for Leo, when Prue came home.

"Prue? Are you okay?"

"He forgave me. After everything I done to him, Cole Turner forgave me. I'm stunned; I never would have forgiven me."

"Me either." Phoebe whispered.

"What?"

"It just shows you that Cole's a big man."

"Yes, he is."

"How can I walk down the stairs, if you blindfolded me?" Piper asked.

"Like this." Cole said, as he picked her up.

"Oh, you're so romantic!" she squealed.

He smiled. He loved to surprise her.

When they entered the restaurant, Cole put Piper down and took off her blindfold. Piper was stunned. All except one of the tables were clear. It was set up for dinner, for two.

"Where are all the customers?"

He pulled her close as he slipped his arms around her waist. "I closed the restaurant today and gave all the staff a day off, with pay." It's just you and me."

Piper turned in his arms and quietly said. "Just the way I like it."

Cole held out his arm and softly said. "Our dinner awaits."

After he seated Piper, Cole took the lids off their dinner. He made shrimp scampi with spaghetti; garlic bread with cheese; and a small salad. There was also a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Cole knew it was time as he knelt in front of her.

"Piper, I fell for you the second I saw you. You make me happy and you've given me back my faith and trust in women and myself. I love you."

Piper smiled. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, tackling him to the floor, kissing him all over.

"Our dinner's getting cold."

She smiled as she started unbuckling his belt. "So, we can always heat it up."

Cole pulled her head down for a kiss. "You're so smart."


	52. Chapter 52

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 52

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 52

"…okay, we'll be waiting." Phoebe said.

"Who was that?" Prue asked when Phoebe hung up the phone.

"Piper, she and Cole are on their way over. They have something important to tell us."

Prue smiled. "We should make some lunch, for everyone."

Piper was nervous. Even though Prue apologized to Cole, she wasn't sure Prue would accept their marriage.

Cole slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "It will be okay, I'm sure of it."

"You are? How can you be so positive?"

"She only wants you to be happy."

Piper turned and faced Cole. "I am happy, very happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, and then he kissed her on the nose.

When Cole and Piper walked into the manor, Prue was just placing lunch on the table.

"Have a seat; you're just in time for lunch."

Piper looked at the table and smiled. "You cooked?"

"We both did." Phoebe replied.

After everyone was seated, Cole placed his hand on Piper's as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies, Piper and I have some news. We're getting married."

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and then at Cole and Piper and smiled.

"When? Where?" Phoebe asked.

"As soon as I get the license. As far as where goes, I was thinking about Cole's Place."

Prue shook her head as she smiled. "You can get married here, at the manor."

Cole smiled. The change in Prue's attitude about him was amazing.


	53. Chapter 53

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 53

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 53

Piper was sitting at the dinning room table, writing, when Prue and Phoebe found her.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I still live here, don't I?"

"Well, we kind of figured you moved in with Cole, by now." Prue smiled.

"Very funny."

Phoebe looked at the table and said, "You're making a mess."

"I'm trying to write my vows, but it's not going very well."

"You need a break; let's go shopping."

Piper sighed as she looked at the mess. "Why not, maybe I'll get inspired."

Cole was sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant, when Leo found him.

"Hey boss." He said, surprised to find Cole.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine, everything is just fine. I was just wondering what you're doing way back here."

Cole sighed. "I'm trying to write my vows and I figured a change of scenery would help."

"Just write what's in your heart."

Cole smiled. "Thanks Leo."

While Cole and Leo were talking, Julie Smith walked in.

"Cole, darling."

"Damn, not now." he whispered.

Julie held out a twenty dollar bill towards Leo and said, "Make sure we're not disturbed."

Leo looked at the money and then he walked away.

"Well, I never saw a servant refuse money before."

"What do you want Julie?" Cole asked.

"You never called me after my confrontation with that…witch."

Cole smiled; he knew she was talking about Piper. "Watch yourself Julie; you're talking about my fiancé."

After shopping for her wedding night, Piper and her sisters went to Cole's Place, for lunch.

"Hey Leo, is Cole around?"

"He's over there." Leo said, pointing to where Cole and Julie were standing.

"You can't be serious! What does she have that I don't?"

Before Cole could answer, he noticed Piper walking towards them.

"Cole, darling, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, then she kissed him.

"Well, I can see that I'm not wanted." Julie said.

"Ah, we hate to see you go?" Piper smiled.

"Well I never!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you have."

Julie grabbed her coat and stalked over to the bar.

When Piper looked at Cole he was smiling. "You're jealous."

"Damn right I am."


	54. Chapter 54

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 54

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 54

(Two weeks later)

"We should have eloped." Piper said as her sisters helped her get ready.

"Cole wanted to run away?" Phoebe asked.

Piper blushed. "No, I did."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Prue said.

Piper smiled as she realized that her sisters were right.

"We are gathered here, together, to join together Cole Turner and Piper Halliwell. If there's anyone who believes this couple should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

After a brief silence, the judge continued.

"Cole and Piper wrote their own vows, so Cole, if you're ready…"

"Piper, the second I saw you, I feel in love. You gave me back my faith and trust in myself. I will love and cherish you, forever."

"Cole, I tried to fight my feelings for you, but your charming ways won me over. You have stolen my heart with your sweet ways. I will love and cherish you, forever."

After their vows, Cole and Piper exchanged rings, the ceremony was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Cole Turner."

After the wedding, Piper started to help her sisters clean up, till Prue and Phoebe kicked her out.

"Go on, get out of here." Prue said as she and Phoebe pushed the married couple out of the kitchen.

"I feel a little guilty about not helping them clean up."

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "They practically threw us out of the house."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Cole bent down and whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she took his hand and he led her to her bedroom.

(The next day)

When Cole and Piper walked into the bridal suite of the hotel, Piper sighed. It was so beautiful. There was a bowl of fruit and a beautiful bouquet of roses on the table and in the bedroom there was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

After the bellboy left, Piper slipped into the bathroom, to change. While he waited for his wife, Cole started pacing the bedroom. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. They had made love before, but it just seemed different now that they were married.

"Are you okay?"

When Cole saw Piper his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"When did you buy that?" he whispered.

Piper smiled. She knew buying the sexy nightie would be a big hit with Cole.

"You like?"

Cole pulled her close. "How could I not, you look fantastic."

Piper put her arms around his neck and played with his hair. "I'm glad; it took forever to find."

"Beautiful." He whispered as he placed her on the bed.

"I need you, baby." she sighed as she pulled his head down for a long wet kiss.

He smiled. "What do you need?"

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"Maybe." He replied as he kissed his way down her body.

"Cole." she sighed.

"Yes, dear."

"You're driving me crazy, I need you now."

"Right now?"

"Yes." she moaned.

He smiled as he entered her.


	55. Chapter 55

Tempting Trouble

Chapter: 55 (Epilogue)

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 55

(Epilogue)

Ten years later

December 25, 2016

Piper had just finished setting the table, for dinner, when she felt someone watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked her husband.

Cole smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not long, I was just admiring the view."

"Hmmm." She said, raising her head for a kiss.

"Mom! Dad! It's time to open our presents!" Ben, their eight year old, called.

"Maybe, if we ignore them, they'll go away." Cole said.

"Please!" Steven, their six year old, called.

Piper smiled as she took her husband's hand. "We better hurry before the kids start without us."

When Cole and Piper entered the living room, their four year old daughter, Angel, ran to them.

Piper smiled as she watched Angel climb onto her father's lap. She's daddy's little girl, Piper thought to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Cole asked.

"Nothing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the kids opened all their presents, Cole gave Angel a box and told her to give it to Piper.

"Here, mommy."

Piper took the box and gasped when she opened it. Inside the box was a gold chain with a diamond letter "P" dangling from it.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Then she kissed Cole.

"Oh no, they're kissing again." Ben sighed.

"You won't feel that way in a couple of years." Cole said, smiling at his wife.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Piper!" Prue exclaimed as she ran into the house.

"Easy honey, or the baby will be born before it's time." Piper advised.

"Oh pooh."

"Where's Melody?" Piper asked. "Angel is waiting for her."

"Mark's getting her. She fell asleep on the way here. Is Phoebe and Leo here yet?"

"Not yet."

Just then Mark walked into the house, carrying Melody.

"Mellie!" Angel squealed when she saw her cousin.

The adults smiled as Mark set his daughter down.

"Why don't you two go play, we'll call you when dinner's ready."

"'Kay mommy." Angel said, taking Melody's hand.

"They're so cute." Prue gushed.

"I wonder where Phoebe…' Piper started to say when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Leo, Phoebe. It's about time you two got here, your sisters were about to send out a search party to look for you." Cole said.

"Very funny, honey."

"Sorry we're late, but I'm just having a hard time with this pregnancy. I don't remember being this sick when I was pregnant with Thomas." Phoebe said, smiling at her son.

"I'm so glad I'm done with all of that." Piper remarked.

"We can always have another." Cole whispered in her ear.

"Don't even think about it."

Cole just smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are they finally asleep?" Piper asked.

"Yep." Cole replied as he sat down beside her and started nibbling on her neck.

"Cole." She whispered. "I meant what I said."

Cole didn't answer as he slowly removed her nightgown, kissing his way down her body.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah."

Piper smiled. She knew she wasn't going to win, but what a way to lose.

"That feels so good." She moaned.

"I love pleasing you."

"Hmmm, you do please me, so very much."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nine months later

Piper smiled when her husband walked into her hospital room, smiling.

"Stop looking so smug." She warned.

"I love you."

Before Piper could answer, the nurse walked in, carrying their new born son.

"He's beautiful; what should we name him?" Cole asked.

Piper smiled. "Christian Halliwell-Turner."

The End.


End file.
